Un amargo dulce
by Vincent MacLeod
Summary: Despertar en los brazos de esa persona que hace girar tu mundo es una bendición, no? pero que pasa cuando eso brazos pertenecen a tu mejor amiga y no a tu novia? [Serie de One-shots, Drabbles e Historias de 2 a 3 capítulos.]
1. Bitter Sweet (One-shot)

**AVISO:** Aquí decidí abrir un espacio para poner Historias de dos o tres capítulos, One-shot y Drabbles que comúnmente serán de contenido M (+18) espero y les agraden.

.

[-o-o-o-]

.

Clasificación: M (+18) - Géneros: Hurt/Comfort/Drama - One-shot - Personajes: [Nozomi T. x Eri A.] [ Niko Y. x Maki N.]

Sinopsis: Nozomi y Nico están un poco frustradas con sus actuales relaciones, sus novias Eri y Maki no les dan ese 'algo' que ellas buscan en la cama. En que desencadenara una inesperada platica entre la pelinegra y la pelimorada sobre sus viejas aventuras sexuales.

* * *

 _ **~Bitter Sweet~**_

.

-...De nuevo lo hice- *sigh* una pelinegra de rojizos ojos se lamentaba de su estupidez.

Yazawa Nico se despertaba totalmente desnuda en una cama que no era la suya, al lado de una mujer que no era su novia y sintiéndose una basura por caer de nuevo en ese estúpido error.

-Eres hermosa...-

El sonido de la dulce voz de su acompañante la sacaba de sus pensamientos y le mandaba un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas.

-Y-ya te dije que no me digas eso-

Nico o como a ella le gustaba auto nombrarse Nico Nii se cubría su pecho escaso de cualquier prenda con las sabanas de su compañera.

-Y yo te he dicho que me gusta mirarte... no te cubras-

Los delgados brazos de la mujer que la acompañaba llegaban hasta sus manos y la animaban a soltar la prenda que cubría su figura. Ella siempre a sido débil ante el tacto de esa mujer, siempre que la toca siente chispas volando por toda su piel.

-...Pervertida-

Sin mas que agregar Nico soltó las sabanas que cubrían su escaso pero bien formado pecho. Su compañera sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica recorría su vientre. La deseaba, quería tomarla y Nico no ofrecería la mas mínima resistencia.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda descubrió por completo el cuerpo de su compañera de largo y negro pelo, se alegro al ver que el rosado pezón que coronaba su blanco pecho comenzaba a endurecerse ante su lasciva mirada. Con hambre y lujuria comienzo a llenar los pechos de su amada con caricias, besos y pequeñas mordeduras que llevaban a Nico suplicar por mas.

-Mnnnn~ no pares-

La mujer de exuberantes medidas se despojaba de toda tela que pudiera ocultar su cuerpo. Debido a la desbordada excitación, la pelimorada junto su intimidad cubierta de un ligero vello color morado con la lampiña intimidad de su amiga. En un ritmo lento y pausado movía las caderas mientras besaba cuanto lugar podía ser besado de su tierna y dulce amante.

Sin las escalas que haría una dulce novia para decir 'Te amo' una y otra vez, sin las pausas que haría una buena amiga al saber que esta relación estaba mal, sin hablar de sus culpas y sus miedos, ellas solo se entregaban a ese deseo que sentían una por la otra. Dejaban salir suaves gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras llegaban al mas puro e intimo placer. Nico se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de su amada cómplice y dejaba surcos por donde pasaban sus uñas al sentir esa culposa dicha que solo la mujer de cabellos morados le podía hacer sentir. Su acompañante no se quedaba atrás y dejaba como huella de su placentero despertar las marcas de sus dientes sobre uno de los hombros de su compañera.

(...)

-Nozomi, sabes donde quedo mi ropa interi... quítate mis pantaletas de la cabeza en este instante!-

Nico comenzaba a perseguir a Nozomi por toda la habitación, la sala, la cocina para terminar de nuevo en la recamara.

-Kya~ una pervertida idol desnuda me persigue por toda mi casa-

Carcajeándose Nozomi no paraba de repetir eso mientras ella misma estaba corriendo con las pantaletas rosadas de Nico puestas como gorro.

-A quien llamas pervertida!-

Nico por fin daba alcance a la ladrona de ropa interior y la acorralaba contra la cama mientras que la susodicha ladrona no paraba de sonreír.

-Devuélveme mis pantis!-

En respuesta a la petición, Nozomi capturaba los labios de Nico en un profundo beso francés que era aceptado y devuelto con mayor intensidad.

-Nop~-

-Hah!? Como que no, regresamelas-

-No Nicochi, ahora son mías~-

-H-hey como que son tuyas, regresamelas o querrás que asista sin nada a la escuela?-

-C-claro que no Nicochi-

El leve tartamudeo de su pareja no dejaba muy convencida a la school idol. Al ver lo que haría a continuación su amiga, le dejo la cara llena de un color rojo que competía con el de sus ojos.

-E-es solo que estas huelen mucho a ti-

Nozomi llevaba la prenda hacia su rostro y apretándola fuerte contra su nariz, la tarotista inhalaba profundamente la esencia que desprendía la pequeña ropa interior rosa de la idol Nico Nii.

-P-pero que... co-como... n-no! Deja de olfatearlas!-

-Huelen a ti Nicochi~-

Antes que la pelinegra pudiera hacer algo, la pelimorada la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo como si de una princesa se tratara, causándole a la pelinegra que el sonrojo de la cara solo incrementara.

-Te...te pondré algo de lo mio Nicochi-

-Me pondrás!?-

Sin mas que decir Nozomi eligió un par de pantis frescas para ponerlas en su querida Nico. Esta estaba realmente nerviosa al estar siendo vestida, su nerviosismo fue mayor cuando la pelimorada comenzó a subir la prenda por sus piernas y solo empeoro cuando la pelimorada le ordeno que quitara sus manos y descubriera ante su mirada su mas intimo lugar. Con protestas y a regañadientes la pelinegra acato la orden y dejo ver que su entrepierna estaba empapada de su dulce néctar.

-T-tendré que limpiarte Nico...-

Sin dar lugar a posibles negativas o evasiones Nozomi lamió cuidadosamente cada gota del precioso néctar que ahora no dejaba de brotar del interior de Nico.

-N-nozomiii!-

*Ahmmgh*

-E-esperaaahn~-

*Mnhguhmnnn~*

-No mhnnn~-

*Ghumnhnm*

-No sigas...-

-...termina Nico...- *Mhmghumnn*

-Que yo mhnnnn~ yo estoy a punto demhnnn~-

(...)

-Señorita Yazawa, señorita Toujou... quisiera saber el porque de su llegada a estas horas-

-Uhggg... odio cuando tu novia se pone en plan de presidenta de consejo, da la impresión de ser una vieja amargada-

-Hey! Que estoy frente a ti Nico-

-Es uno de sus puntos encantadores, no es cierto Erichi~-

-N-no le des la razón Nozomi!-

Nico y Nozomi llegaban a la segunda hora y como era de esperarse la novia de Nozomi, Eri les cuestiono el porque de su retraso a lo que Nico solo soltó 'Es culpa de tu estúpida novia' y sin mas detalles se dirigió a su asiento. Eri pregunto que había pasado y Nozomi solo respondió que se encontró con la pelinegra en el camino y como Nico es tan pequeña sus piernas no podían correr mas rápido y por eso se les hizo tarde. Era una tonta y estúpida mentira pero de alguna forma la presidenta del consejo la creía, esto hacia sentir a la pelimorada culpable, la engañaba con Nico, le mentía en su cara con tontas excusas y aun así la rubia le creía...

(...)

La relación de amigas con beneficios entre Nico y Nozomi ya tenia mucho tiempo, es mas había comenzado aun antes que Eri se le declarara a Nozomi. Cuando la pelimorada acepo salir con la rusa, decidió terminar su "relación" con Nico, esta acepto sin nada de resistencia y al poco tiempo después comenzó a salir con Maki, todo iba bien, ambas tenían novias a las que amaban y querían, todo era perfecto en apariencia, pero un aspecto era el que estaba faltando para las ex amigas con derechos.

Eri a pesar de tener un cuerpo ardiente, en la cama era algo tímida y retraída, por mas que insistía la pelimorada, su novia jamas dejaba salir su voz, jamas hacia algo demasiado "atrevido" en la cama; la relación realmente se puso tensa cuando Nozomi intento besar la parte mas privada de la rubia, esta despotrico en reclamos y en lo pervertido, obsceno y degenerado que era eso; ni se diga la pelea que se armo cuando Nozomi intento meter 'juguetes' en la relación, al parecer el tribadismo era lo único aceptado por la rusa. El día que sugirió "juguetes" la Miko se llevo una cachetada por lo osado de sus intenciones.

En el caso de la pelinegra la cosas eran diferentes pero a la ves iguales, ella estaba insatisfecha con su vida sexual, los encuentros siempre los originaba ella, las luces deberían de estar tenues o apagadas, la pelirroja no estaba muy cómoda mostrando su cuerpo a plena luz del día, realmente era difícil que se quitara por completo la ropa y aunque la pelinegra la convenció de probar otras cosas, realmente poco valía la pena días de convencimiento para simples dos o tres minutos de practica.

Estos problemas en el área de la intimidad, tenían algo angustiadas a Nico y Nozomi, tan preocupadas estaban que buscaron ayuda entre si mismas para resolver sus problemas en la cama, aunque al final solo terminaron desahogándose y contando viejas historias. Aunque al final ese incidente que debería ser una charla de amigas, termino siendo el detonante para una relación entre estas dos amigas.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Aun tengo tu traje de conejita, Nicochi~-_

 _-Enserio!?-_

 _-Si, no podía deshacerme de el~-_

 _-No imagino a Eri usándolo-_

 _-Es obvio, le quedaría chico- la pelimorada se reía mientras Nico ponía una cara molesta_

 _-Digo que no la imagino llevando un traje de conejita, siempre se me ha hecho muy recatada en ese asunto-_

 _-Estas loca Nicochi, si cuando quise penetrarla un pequeño vibrador me dio una cachetada, ahora imagínate que me haría si le meto un 'butt plug' de colita de conejo-_

 _-De seguro te mata a golpes-_ _Nico reía a carcajadas mientras Nozomi solo se sonrojaba y le decía que parara de burlarse a su amiga._

 _-...Al menos tu has visto desnuda a Eri, con tanto cuarto a obscuras y ropa encima, ni siquiera se bien como es el cuerpo de Maki-_

 _-Pero al menos ella te deja hacerle otras cosas Nicochi...-_

 _-Con tres minutos ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo!- *jumhp*_

 _*Jajajaja*_

 _-H-hey no te rias!-_

 _-Pero...es que- *jajajaja* -Nicochi, tu, tu te quejabas que yo duraba demasiado- *jajajajajaja*_

 _-H-hey una cosa en que duraras horas y otra que ella solo me de tres minutos- *geez*_

 _-N-no eran horas Nicochi~...-_

 _-Hah!? y la vez que me quede a dormir y tu seguiste toda la noche-_

 _-E...eso fue por...-_

 _-Nozomi... tu seguiste aunque yo caí dormida-_

 _-Tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que q-quisiera!-_

 _-Pervertida- Nico sacaba la lengua en tono de broma_

 _-Hey yo no soy la única pervertida, tu eres la mas pervertida entre las dos-_

 _-E-eso es mentira, Nico no es pervertida...-_

 _-Claro que si, eres pervertida y tienes unos fetiches raros Nicochi~_

 _-Recuerdo que a ti te encantaban mis fetiches Nozomi, o no recuerdas cuando...-_

 _Nozomi y Nico seguían con sus historias, cada vez se sonrojaban mas y mas al recordar sus_ _aventuras, todo lo que decían les traía un poco de vergüenza y excitación. Tanta era su pasión reprimida que en algún momento de la charla comenzaron a besarse, ambas intentaron resistirse a lo que pasaba pero su calor ya había alcanzado limites insoportables para ellas y solo se dejaron llevar._

 _-Yo gane, nya~-_

 _-No, yo!-_

 _Como pudieron se separaron y arreglaron sus ropas al oír ruido fuera del club. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entraron Honoka y Rin que venían compitiendo por alguna tontería. El ensayo fue una tortura para ambas chicas, ellas se habían quedado a medias y sin poder terminar, al dar por terminado el día la rubia y la pelirroja invitaron a sus respectivas novias a una cita a lo cual ambas se negaron._

 _-L-lo siento Maki... hoy tengo que ir a estudiar con Nozomi...-_

 _-S-si, Nicochi no ha podido terminar...con sus estudios así que la voy a ayudar-_

 _-Entonces nosotras también vamos, no Maki?- Eri animaba a Maki para que ambas fueran a la sesión de estudios_

 _-...Si, yo también podría aprovechar una buena sesión de estudio con Eri-_

 _-Hah? y que hay de mi Maki-chan?-_

 _-Tu eres la que necesita aprender, no yo-_

 _-Nos vamos Nozomi?-_

 _-...S-si Erichi-_

 _-Nico-chan vienes o no, esto fue tu idea después de todo-_

 _-Ok...Maki-chan-_

 _El rato en casa de Nozomi fue mas incomodo que en el ensayo, ambas chicas estaban con un húmedo desastre dentro de la ropa interior, pero no podían arreglarlo y al estar estudiando, la excitación bajo, permitiendo que dicha humedad comenzara a perder su calor y se comenzara a enfriar, dando un nuevo sentimiento a las dos chicas. Cuando por fin terminaron de estudiar, Nico hizo la cena y pasaron el rato en una agradable charla entre amigas._

 _Nico, Maki y Eri se despedían de la pelimorada que solo veía como la causa de su excitación se iba con las dos chicas._

 _*sigh* -Nico...-_

 _La pelimorada se decidía a cambiarse de ropa, ya había soportado lo suficiente el estar con sus pantis mojadas como para soportarlo un segundo mas._

 _-Tal vez fue lo mejor que ellas vinieran...-_

 _Nozomi se intentaba convencer de que todo lo que paso había sido lo mejor mientras se ponía un sexy baby doll morado._

 _-No se que pudo haber pasado si ella se queda conmigo a solas-_

 _El timbre de su apartamento comenzó a sonar como loco, ella alarmada fue de inmediato a abrir, pensó que pudo haber pasado algo, pero se quedo sorprendida al ver que era Nico quien tocaba a su puerta con una clara falta de aire._

 _-Nico!?-_

 _*haaaa...* -...Nozomi...-_

 _-Nicochi, que paso, porque vienes tan agitada, paso algo con M- un profundo beso la_ _interrumpió_

 _-Deja de hablar...- *haaa...*_

 _La pelinegra no necesito decir mas, no necesito decir como se zafo de Maki y Eri, no necesito decir cuales eran sus intenciones, Nozomi lo entendió de inmediato, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo quedando sus caras juntas, la pelinegra se aferro con sus piernas al cuerpo de Nozomi y con lujuria en sus ojos la pelimorada comenzó a besarla como a ella le gustaba, como su novia no le dejaba besarla; el beso estaba lleno de pasión, pequeñas mordidas, jugueteos con la lengua, pequeñas succiones y un incesante intercambio de saliva de ambas partes. poco a poco se fueron dirigiendo a la habitación y dejando un rastro de ropa tras de si... ese día ambas engañaron a sus novias por primera vez._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

 _._

(...)

-Ten Erichi~-

-N-nozomi!-

La chica de cabellos morados entregaba una caja de chocolates a su novia.

-Feliz San Valentin Erichi~-

-T-tu los hiciste Nozomi?-

-Mhmmm bueno Nicochi me ayudo un poco, pero yo hice la mayor parte-

-No creí que tu.. y ahora que... como se lo explico... ella no me- balbuceaba la rubia ante su novia.

-Hum? Dijiste algo Eri-

-Que... si por esto llegaron tarde tu y Nico?-

-Sip~ ayer los preparamos pero no nos dio tiempo de encontrar envolturas, por eso faltamos a la primera hora-

-H-hey eso no es excusa para faltar a clases-

-Teníamos que encontrar las mejores envolturas para nuestras novias~-

Con un pequeño puchero le rogaba la pelimorada a su novia que la perdonara por esa pequeña falta. A este gesto la rubia jamas se podía negar y solo le pidió disculpas por no comprarle ningún chocolate, le dijo que como disculpa en el día blanco la llevaría a comer Yakiniku, A lo cual la pelimorada acepto gustosa.

(...)

-Ten Maki, la gran idol Nico Nii te preparo honmei choco-

-P-para mi!?-

-Dah~ para quien mas seria, tu eres mi novia o no?-

-S-si... es solo que es la primera vez que recibo chocolates-

-Hah!? Es broma, no?

-N-no...-

-Con lo hermosa que eres es la primera vez que te dan chocolate?-

-He-hermosa!?... deja de llamarme así idiota!-

-Hum~ la hermosa tsundere ataca de nuevo?-

-Que no soy Tsundere-

-Si, lo que digas mi princesa escarlata~-

-Nico... hoy me quieres molestar o alagar!?-

-Ambas?-

La pelinegra reía y la pelirroja le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, después de meditarlo un rato, Maki llevaba a su novia al salón de música. Toco sin muchas ganas una pieza que nadie conocía, una canción que escribió con todo su amor para la persona que ocupaba su corazón. A Nico se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y cuando la pelirroja pregunto lo que le pasaba esta dijo que no era nada.

-Vamos Nico... cuéntame que te pasa-

-No es nada Maki-chan... es solo que la música fue hermosa...-

-...Nico- la pelirroja sintió que su corazón se le hacia pequeño al ver a Nico llorando

Sin mas que decir se fundieron en un tierno abrazo que duro hasta que la campana del fin del receso las interrumpió.

(...)

Maki y Eri se retiraban del apartamento de la pelimorada y dejaban solas a sus novias, las cuales iban a tener una pequeña sesión de estudio después de la comida de San Valentin que entre la pelinegra y la pelimorada habían preparado, la pelirroja pregunto si debería ayudar pero su novia le insistió en que debería de descansar, que ella estaría bien estudiando con Nozomi, le comento que de hecho ya era una costumbre quedarse en el departamento de Nozomi cuando se acercaban los exámenes, sin mas insistencia Maki se retiro junto con Eri del apartamento de la pelimorada.

Apenas se cerro la puerta Nico y Nozomi se daban un apasionado beso.

-Espera Nicochi, vamos a la cama mhnnn~-

-No... aquí esta bien~-

-P-pero que pasa si alguien no oye, estamos muy cercas de la puerta...-

-Esta mañana estabas muy contenta corriendo por todo el lugar con mis pataletas de gorro-

-E-eso fue por...-

Nico usando un poco de fuerza empujaba entre besos y caricias a Nozomi hasta tenerla contra la puerta.

-Quiero ver cuanto resistes sin dejar salir tu dulce voz Nozomi~

-Nicochi~-

(...)

En un claramente costoso restaurante con música de piano en vivo, estaban cenando dos estudiantes de Otonokisaka

-Cuando les diremos de todo esto...-

-...No se Maki, yo no quiero herir a Non-chan-

-Lo terminaremos haciendo de todos modos, es mejor antes que después-

-...Pero...incluso hoy nos dieron chocolates hachos a mano, incluso faltaron a clases para escoger los mejo- -Aun la amas?- la pelirroja interrumpía a su compañera de rubia cabellera

-No...-

-Entonces, que te detiene?-

-Yo...-

Maki tomaba la mano de Eri y le daba un tierno beso en el dorso mientras le preguntaba si en realidad la amaba, esta respondía que si, que solo era que tenia miedo de perder la amistad de Nico y Nozomi.

La relación entre Eri y Maki había comenzado casi por las mismas razones que la de Nozomi y Nico, su vida intima, ellas no estaban a gusto con ella. La rubia sentía que Nozomi estaba con ella por lujuria, las perversiones que ella sugería se le hacían tan desagradables y desprovistas de cualquier pudor que a veces dudaba de la cordura de su "novia". Mientras que la pelirroja ya no sabia que hacer, Nico siempre estaba insistiendo para hacerlo, parecía que la pelinegra en lo único que pensaba era en sexo, pasaba semanas convenciéndola de hacer cosas raras y cuando ella ya no podía mas, terminaba aceptando... muchas veces Maki se quedo tallándose vigorosamente el cuerpo sobre la ducha después que Nico se marchaba, se sentía sucia de algún modo y por mas que tallara la suciedad no se iba.

Cuando ambas amigas confiaron la una en la otra, encontraron un gran apoyo para su vida, ambas se sentían a gusto la una con la otra y el amor iba floreciendo poco a poco; es mas, su amor y su relación se podía haber descrito como 'puro' si es que no estuvieran ya en una relación.

-...Hoy toque la pieza que compuse para ti...-

-Compusiste algo para mi?-

-Si... pero Nico fue la primera en escucharlo-

-Nico?-

-Si, estuve tan absorta preparando esa pieza para ti que olvide comprarle algo a ella...-

-...Y tu-

-Cuando me entrego los chocolates entre en pánico y solo pude tocar la canción que hice para ti...-

Maki apretaba un poco los puños sobre la mesa, Eri la tomaba del mentón y le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Ten...-

Eri le daba una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón a Maki.

-E-estos son...!-

-Si, honmei choco, Maki-

-Pero pensé que habías dicho que lo olvidaste-

-Olvide preparar el de Nozomi, no el tuyo...- con una cara que reflejaba un poco de culpa, Eri dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañera

-Yo ya no la amo Eri y no se si alguna vez la ame...-

-Maki...-

-Por favor Eri, quiero dejar de vernos a escondidas, quiero poder tomar tu mano donde quiera sin temor a ser vista-

La cena paso en ese sombrío tono hasta que Maki se levanto y pidió al capitán poder tocar el piano, el capitán acepto y la dulce melodía era mas hermosa y con mas sentimiento que la que había escuchado Nico, al terminar la pieza los comensales del restaurante le ofrecieron una ovación de pie. Al regresar a su mesa, Maki fue recibida por aplauso y un tierno e inocente beso por parte de Eri.

-Vamos ahora mismo-

-Eri?-

-Tienes razón, antes o después de todos modos les haremos daño, así que vamos ahora mismo y confesemos les lo nuestro-

-Estas segura Eri?...-

-Si, yo te amo Maki y no quiero verte sufrir... no quiero que otra pieza sea escuchada antes por Nico que por mi-

Con determinación en los ojos las dos chicas salieron del restaurante tomadas de la mano, sin miedo a que alguien las viera o que las reconociera, sin miedo a que sus respectivas parejas se enteraran, ya que después de esa noche, ellas por fin podrían estar con la persona que amaban...

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad, que se la pasen muy felices con su novia(o) [?] xD

.

.

.

P.S. Debido a que decidí usar el espacio de esta historia como el primer one-shot, la cambie el titulo de 'Un amargo dulce' a 'Bitter Sweet' para que así no se sobreponga, por las inconveniencias una disculpa, pero pensé en crear un espacio para poner historias cortas después de lanzar este one-shot.


	2. It's Complicated (1 de 3)

Clasificación: M (+18) - Generos: Hurt/Comfort/Drama - Serie corta de 3 capítulos - Personajes: [Nozomi T. x Niko Y.] Maki N., Eri A.

Sinopsis: Nico y Nozomi tienen una relación física que a los ojos de muchas personas puede ser algo extrema y peligrosa. Que pasara cuando cierta Tsundere pelirroja las descubra en pleno acto?

* * *

 _ **It's Complicated...**_

Capitulo 1

- _Entre al salón de música a la hora que Maki me dijo y me encontré con que ella estaba completamente sola haciendo un ensayo de ~A_ _ishiteru banzai~_ _pensé que Maki había arreglado todo eso para que pudiéramos hablar a solas, así que decidí esperar a que terminara de ensayar pero ella interrumpió la música y se volteo, me miro realmente molesta y me dijo que 'te iba a rescata no importa como y que si tenia que pedir la ayuda de Eri o incluso sus padres, que con gusto lo haría' Nicochi y sin dejarme explicar nada se fue muy enojada del salón-_

Terminaba de explicar Nozomi a Nico y esta no podía tener una expresión mas molesta en el rostro.

-¿Y?- preguntaba enojada la pelinegra.

-Y creo por eso Maki se comporto de ese modo en el ensayo de hoy Nicochi~-

-E-eso no es lo que preguntaba-

-Entonces que es?-

-Lo que te pregunto es porque mencionas esto antes mientras te-tenemos sexo!-

Nozomi no decía nada y solo metía la lengua lo mas profundo que podía dentro de la húmeda intimidad de Nico.

-Pendse he eda u bue mobentho-

-N-no hables mientras tienes tu lengua ahí!-

Esta extraña dinámica se venia dando entre estas dos "amigas" desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de ser las school idols que ahora eran. Para ser exactos todo comenzó uno de los tantos días en los que Nozomi iba a visitar a la solitaria presidenta y única miembro del club de investigación de idols.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Nicochi vine a jugar~-_

 _-Ahggg otra vez tu!?_

 _Nozomi entraba y se sentaba en la silla de Nico mientras esta trataba inútilmente de quitarla. La habitación estaba abarrotada de cosas de idols, pero en la obscuridad perpetua de ese salón solo se veía la luz de la computadora._

 _-Cuando entenderás que no eres bienvenida, si no te vas a unir mejor vete!-_

 _-Pero si Nicochi adora tenerme aquí con ella~-_

 _-N-no es cierto-_

 _-Nicochi es malo mentir-_

 _La pelimorada hacia un pequeño puchero que la pelinegra no pudo resistir, no sabia porque pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los caprichos de Toujou-san._

 _-E-esta bien puedes quedarte pero no me molestes-_

 _Nico ponía su mano en la cadera y otra en el pecho mientras entraba en su personaje._

 _-La gran idol Nico Nii tiene que estar concentrada, nunca se sabe cuando algún periodista puede estar obser-Nicochi... eres lesbiana?-_

 _A Nico se le atoro la silaba en la garganta y por poco se ahoga y todo por la estúpida pregunta con la que Nozomi la había interrumpido._

 _*Cogh* *Cogh* -Que clase de preguntas crees que haces!-_

 _-Necesito saberlo!-_

 _-Heh!? Po-porque tendrías tu q-que saber eso!?-_

 _-Para saber si esto es un accidente o te estabas masturbando antes que llegara-_

 _Nozomi apuntaba a la pantalla de la computadora la cual mostraba en una pestaña una pagina porno y el vídeo que estaba en pausa era uno de acción chicaxchica. A Nico se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y como pudo cerro la pagina, aunque claro eso le costo caro, ya que en el forcejeo, la pelinegra había quedado sentada en las piernas de Nozomi con sus enormes pechos pegandole en la espalda._

 _-Nicochi es una pervertida~-_

 _-N-no es cierto tu eres la única pervertida aquí, mas pareces un viejo pervertido que una estudiante-_

 _Nico intento pararse pero un fuerte agarre al rededor de su cadera lo_ _impedía._

 _-Eso no fue muy amable Ni-co-chi~-_

 _La sonrisa a ojos cerrados de Nozomi le hizo poner la piel de gallina a Nico._

 _-Y yo que vengo a cada rato para que no te sientas sola~-_

 _-Me-mentirosa, solo vienes aquí a agarrarme los pechos y comerte mis bocadillos-_

 _Nico forcejeaba mas mientras mientras soltaba cuanto insulto se le ocurría._

 _-Pervertida, lolicon, viejo pervertido, acosadora, monstruo pechugon!- Nozomi se acercaba al oído de Nico y susurraba -Ara~ Nicochi y yo que pensaba que babeabas por mis pechos-_

 _Nico se ponía completamente nerviosa y trataba de negar la acusación lo mas que podía._

 _-~He visto como me miras, tu mirada siempre termina en mi pecho~-_

 _-Me-mentiroza-_

 _-Nicochi te gustan los pechos grandes?-_

 _Nozomi le daba pequeños mordiscos a la oreja de Nico y esta se derretía ante tal acción._

 _-Hyaaannn~-_

 _-Lista para admitir que te estabas masturbando Nico?-_

 _-Yo no... Mmhnnnn~ no hacia eso-_

 _Nozomi ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Nico y seguía susurrando 'confiesa'. Nico intentaba zafarse pero el agarre de la pelimorada sobre su cadera era mas fuerte que sus intentos de escape._

 _-Confiesa...- Nozomi comenzaba a masajear lentamente los muslos de Nico._

 _-Hyaaannn~-_

 _Nozomi sonreía enormemente ante los gemidos que provocaba en la pelinegra. Y esta a su vez se arrepentía de haber dejado salir tan vergonzosa vos en frente de la peor persona que podía imaginar. La pelimorada lamia la oreja de la de ojos carmín y esta dejaba salir un gran gemido de placer, cosa que no dejo pasar Nozomi._

 _-Tus orejas son tu punto débil?- volvía la vos seductora de Nozomi_

 _-N-no! Y ya quítate!-_

 _Nozomi hacia caso omiso de las quejas de Nico y solo se dedicaba a dar pequeños besos, lamidas, mordidas a lo largo del cuello y orejas de la pelinegra. Disfrutando con todos y cada uno de los gemidos que le arrancaba a la de ojos carmín. La mano de la pelimorada se acercaba cada vez mas y mas peligrosamente a la entrepierna de Nico y esta solo pudo hacer una cosa para salvarse._

 _-S-si...-_

 _-Mmmhm?- Nozomi estaba tan concentrada es su labor que ni escucho bien lo que decía su amiga._

 _-Que si, si me gustan las mujeres, contenta!? ahora de-déjame!-_

 _Nozomi recordó el porque había terminado en esa posición en primer lugar. Nico había forcejeado con ella para cerrar la pagina porno._

 _-Entonces te estabas tocando~- la ultima parte la susurro directo al oído de Nico._

 _-S-si... ahora suéltame!-_

 _La excitación de Nozomi creció a un limite que no pudo contenerse mas así que decidió actuar. Llevo su mano al teclado de la computadora, abrió el historial, dio clic en lo que Nico acababa de cerrar y lo reprodujo. Nico estaba en shock, Toujou-san iba a reproducir el vídeo y la iba a descubrir. La pelinegra trato de cerrar de nuevo la pestaña de la PC pero esta vez Nozomi aplicaba mas fuerza que antes he impedía el mas mínimo movimiento de Nico._

 _El vídeo era bastante normal, besos, caricias y ropa ligera; el vídeo estaba llegando a la parte donde Nozomi lo vio pausado y Nico entro en pánico y solo se quedo quieta pidiéndole a Nozomi que parara, que ya no vería ese tipo de cosas dentro de la escuela, que... *slaap* el sonido de una fuerte nalgada interrumpía a la de ojos carmín, el vídeo se ponía cada vez mas y mas intenso, Nico se había quedado completamente inmóvil, no producía el mas mínimo sonido, como si con eso lograra desparecer._

 _[E-esto es lo que a Nicochi le gusta!?] Nozomi veía como una de las chicas era completamente dominada por la otra y en su mente se preguntaba cual de las dos quería ser la chica de coletas sentada en sus piernas._

 _-C-cual te gustaría ser Ni~co~chi~-_

 _-N-ninguna, no digas to-tonterías-_

 _-Mmmm... la chica dominante se parece un poco a mi... no me digas que por eso la elegiste~?-_

 _-E-e-e-estas loca, la chica del v-video no esta gorda como tu!-_

 _Nico había acabado de cavar su propia tumba, si bien casi nada enojaba a Nozomi, el que le dijeran que estaba gor... que estaba pasada de peso la hacia rabiar._

 _-Así que Nicochi quiere ser castigada~-_

 _-Heh! que tonterías dices?- fue la ultima oración coherente de Nico_

 _Nozomi comenzó a apretar fuertemente los pechos de Nico, esto le saco un grito de dolor a la pelinegra y acto seguido se encontró con que los dedos de la pelimorada se habían introducido en su boca sin el mas mínimo aviso. La chica de ojos esmeralda comenzaba a sacar y meter lentamente los dedos dentro de la boca de la pelinegra mientras que con la otra mano le subía muy lentamente la falda. La chica de ojos carmín lo noto y por instinto bajo su falda y cerro las piernas lo mas fuerte que pudo. Nozomi con una risita redirigió su mano al pecho de Nico, esta trato de reclamar pero los dedos de la pelimorada jugueteando en su lengua impedían que alguna frase coherente saliera de su boca._

 _Nozomi sintió como los forcejeos de Nico se hacían cada vez mas y mas esporádicos, ademas_ _noto que su cuerpo ahora se relajaba un poco mas así que decidió intentar subir de nuevo la falda de la pelinegra, esta de nuevo opuso resistencia pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no logro su cometido. La pelimorada se deleito con los suaves y tersos muslos de Nico. Subiendo lentamente y con masajes pausados se encontró con la entrepierna de la pelinegra por completo empapada._

 _Esto causo corto circuito en el pensar de Nozomi y en un movimiento brusco y rápido, recostó a Nico en el suelo y para evitar que se fuera le amarro las manos por encima de la cabeza con el moño que usaba._

 _-P-pero que ha- -Saca la lengua- Nico era interrumpida por una orden de Nozomi._

 _-Q-quien te crees que eres co...como para darme ordenes!-_

 _Nozomi no espero por otra reacción y bruscamente volteo a Nico bocabajo y tomándola firmemente de la entrepierna le alzo la cadera. El acto causo un sonoro gemido en la pelinegra, pues no solo su intimidad había sido tocada si no que había sido fuertemente apretada por la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda._

 _-Vas a obedecerme si o no Nicochi?- la pelimorada subía la falda de Nico y le deslizaba lentamente la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas._

 _-Q-que c-crees que haces pe-pervertida! vuelve a subirme mis pantis!-_

 _-...Vas a obedecerme si o no...-_

 _-E-estas loc-ca claro que no y deja de bromear o si no me enojare en serio!- apenas termino la frase y una fuerte nalgada le fue propinada. Nico iba a protestar pero en el acto recibió una segunda nalgada. Esta vez un claro grito de dolor dejo los labios de la pelinegra._

 _Nico intento protestar, negociar y rogar pero las nalgadas a sus glúteos no paraban, así que hizo le que sabia que terminaría con el tormento._

 _-...te obedeceré, lo haré pero ya para-_

 _-Así se hace Nicochi, eres una buena niña- Nozomi comenzaba a sobar el trasero de la pelinegra para aliviar el dolor_

 _-Mmmm creo que necesitare un ungüento para tus...- Nozomi le apretaba fuertemente el trasero a la pelinegra -Tienes alguno Nico?- esta negaba con la cabeza y solo soportaba lo que la pelimorada le hacia._

 _-Mmm... tendré que usar uno natural- Sin mas palabras Nozomi_ _paso suave y lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por toda la intimidad de Nico. Repitió este acto varias veces hasta que se aseguro que sus dedos estaban completamente empapados con el néctar que se desprendía del interior de la pelinegra. Con sus dedos mojados se dispuso a masajear los glúteos de Nico, la cual estaba al borde de la locura, ella solo quería que Nozomi la tomara en ese instante y dejara de jugar con ella._

 _-p-por favor...- un leve susurro escapaba de los labios de la pelinegra mientras que Nozomi seguía masajeando sus glúteos._

 _-Mhmm? por favor que Nicochi~?-_

 _-...hazlo-_

 _-Hacer que Ni-co-chi~-_

 _-Tócame aquí...- la pelinegra deslizo sus manos amarradas por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona mas intima y en un acto que le hacia_ _sentir el corazón a punto de estallar; abría los pétalos de su intimidad de par en par. Nozomi apenas pudo resistir la tentación de deslizar de inmediato_ _dentro de la pelinegra sus manos, sus dedos o su lengua; hacerlo ahora seria un desperdicio, así que como pudo guardo la compostura._

 _-Pero si aun no has hecho lo que te dije Nicochi, como esperas que te r-recompense si no has hecho nada para merecerlo-_

 _Nico dejo de pensar por completo y solo alzo mas la cadera y saco la lengua tal y como se lo había ordenado Nozomi. Esta al ver a la pelinegra en tal pose y por completo sumisa, sintió como su vientre cosquilleaba de la excitación, pero como pudo se puso frente a Nico y se sentó en cuclillas. La pelinegra tenia una vista completa de la tanga en 'V' de encaje color morado de Nozomi; la delicada pieza de ropa mostraba signos evidentes de humedad en el centro. La pelimorada deslizo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior y moviendola hacia un lado, dejo al descubierto su húmeda intimidad._

 _-Lámeme Nico...-_

 _La pelinegra no dijo nada y se dispuso a rosar con su lengua los húmedos pétalos de la pelimorada._

 _-...Pero no puedes tocarte Nico, solo yo podre tocarte, si t-te veo haciéndolo, te castigare de nuevo-_

 _-...-_

 _-Entendiste Nicochi~-_

 _-...si-_

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Entonces, que piensas hacer Nico-

-Hyannn~-

-Que harás con Maki? le explicaras bien todo Nicochi?-

-Mhmmmmnn~-

-Responde Nico, le vas a explicar tod- -Por dios Nozomi, podías dejar de hablar de Maki mientras estamos en medio de esto!?- la pelimorada fue interrumpida mientras su "amiga" interrumpía su "cabalgata" sobre su pelvis.

*Gezz* -En serio Nozomi, si no quieres hacerlo hoy, solo dime, no es necesario que hables de esa tsundere a cada rato-

-N-no es eso Nicochi, es solo que veo a Maki muy decidida a que dejemos de hacer esto... y yo... bueno...-

-Ya se lo dije a ella, yo no estoy sufriendo de nada, ella y sus locas teorías de que estoy siendo amenazada no me interesan y no tienen nada que ver conmigo, que la princesita crea lo que quiera-

-Pero Nicochi... ella en verdad esta molesta conmigo y yo necesito que tu le expliques sobre nosotras...-

-Nosotras, nosotras que, Nozomi?-

-Que nosotras no somos novias ni nada por el estilo y que si iniciamos esto fue a forma de juego...-

 _[Aun... aun después de todo lo que hemos hecho, sigues considerando esto solo un juego!?]_ -Y que quieres que haga?-

-Que le expliques a Maki que yo jamas te lastime, que yo solo seguía tu juego, no quiero que le termine mencionando nada de esto a Eri!-

-Y después que haga eso, que pasara con lo nuestro...?-

-Mhmmm... creo que seria lo mejor terminar lo nuestro y explicarle a Maki que esto no fue nada serio y que tu así lo querías... que lo mejor sera que no le diga nada a nadie, en especial a Eri-

 _[Te da lo mismo que me pase a mi, mientras tu puedas quedar bien con Eri? que yo viva o muera te a de tener sin cuidado, no Nozomi? ...soy una idiota, pensando que lo nuestro es especial...]_ -...Eso crees?-

-Si, debemos de dejar esta tontería Nicochi...-

-Tontería...-

-Si así Maki vera que soy sincera y no le dira nada a Eri...-

-Sabes una cosa Nozomi-

-...?-

-Si tanto te te preocupa lo que le digan a Eri, puede que yo misma le diga tooooodo~ a Eri, así que quizás deberías ir y declararte antes que yo le diga algo~- Nico deja salir una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba fijamente a Nozomi, por su parte la pelimorada se sorprendía por el hacho de que sus sentimientos fueran tan fácilmente descubiertos.

-Que? acaso creías que no lo sabia?- _[Eres la chica que amo, la que dejo que toque mi cuerpo como se le de la gana... es obvio que iba a saber que tu corazón esta en otro lado]._

-Yo...-

-Las únicas que no lo saben son Eri y Rin, las dos son igual de tontas-

-Todas!?-

-Si, eres muy obvia y si Eri no estuviera tan obsesionada en salvar a esta estúpida escuela estoy segura que se hubiera dado cuenta desde hace mucho como te derrites por ella~-

-Entonces tu... porque seguías con esto!?- Nozomi estaba realmente enojada, la pelinegra sabia de sus sentimientos por Eri y aun así seguía con su "relación".

 _[Realmente lo preguntas!? tan descabellada es la idea que este enamorada de ti que ni siquiera te has parado a considerarla por un instante?] -~nico~-_

-Nico... tu...- La pelimorada apretaba su puño y miraba con molestia a Nico

-Porque debería de parar, te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que comenzó todo esto, NON-CHAN~-

Eso era demasiado, Nico la llamaba por el apodo de cariño que Eri usaba de vez en cuando con ella, el apodo que la hacia sentir tan cálida y especial, el mismo apodo ahora la hacia sentir mal y culpable, como si ya no tuviera el derecho de ver a los ojos a Eri.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	3. It's Complicated (2 de 3)

**It's Complicated...**

Capitulo 2

-Nico...- El nombre de cierta idol pelinegra de ojos rubís se escapaba de los labios de cierta pianista de cabellos rojos.

-Que hago para salvarte?- La chica pelirroja de ojos violetas se cuestionaba que era lo que debía hacer para salvar a su senpai de las garras de Nozomi.

Nishikino Maki, la seria estudiante de primer año, la bella pelirroja de ojos violetas, la premiada pianista, la heredera de un gran imperio de salud, la chica ideal de muchos hombres y mujeres sufría por un amor no correspondido, ella estaba enamorada de su amiga, senpai, compañera idol Yazawa Nico. Muchos no entenderían porque se enamoro de la chica bajita y de cuerpo aniñado, cuando podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies, pero esto poco le importaba a la chica pianista y de tsundere actitud, con que ella supiera en su corazón las razones por las que amaba a Nico, con eso le bastaba.

El enamoramiento de Maki estuvo mucho tiempo dormido, sobre todo por su actitud y vehemente negativa a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero cuando floreció, lo hizo como un fuego que pronto consumió todo su corazón, y esto comenzó cuando ella descubrió las actividades que Nozomi le "obligaba" hacer a Nico.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Maki terminaba con sus labores de compositora de las musas y se disponía a ir a casa, ese día no había ensayo y esto lo agradeció la pelirroja enormemente, porque aunque ella no lo dijera o lo demostrara, ella estaba realmente agotada de ayudar en el salón, en el club y en el hospital de su familia, aunque el sentirse tan necesitada la hacia feliz, el cansancio era inevitable._

 _Pronto llego al aula de tercer año, tenia como objetivo que Eri, Nico le dieran el visto bueno a la música que había compuesto para el siguiente sencillo de BiBi, pero al llegar no había nadie en el salón y solo vio que las maletas de Nico y Nozomi aun estaban en sus mesas, con un largo suspiro se pregunto si es que Nozomi estaba molestando a Nico de nuevo. Al pensar en que la pelimorada estaba molestando de nuevo a la bajita chica de ojos carmín, un sentimiento aparecía en su pecho, por lo general era una punzada acompañada de un sentimiento de vació. Maki se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento, se preguntaba porque solo pasaba con Nico. La pianista y futura doctora sabia que era solo con la pelinegra después de analizar con cuidado las ocasiones en las que aparecía ese 'dolor', vio que aparecía cuando Nozomi tocaba los pechos de Nico, aparecía cuando Hanayo y Rin abrazaban a Nico, aparecía cuando Nico abrazaba fuertemente a Eri para protegerse de Nozomi, aparecía cuando Kotori y Nico estaban en su mundo de costura y diseños de trajes e ideas para peinados y maquillaje, ella sabia que eso no era normal, pero no sabia con quien hablar, si lo hablaba con Nozomi, de seguro terminaría diciéndoselo a Nico , Honoka ni hablar, Umi no parecía ser muy confiable para ese tipo de asuntos y aunque no sabia que asuntos eran, por instinto ella sabia que Umi no era buena para ello, Hanayo y Rin tampoco parecían de mucha ayuda, Kotori... Kotori era un misterio para la pelirroja, ella siempre parecía feliz y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, pero por alguna razón no la convencía y Eri, pues... ella parecía ser del tipo que piensa seriamente las cosas y trata de dar la mejor respuesta que puede, pero... era muy amiga de Nozomi, así que no sabia si era buena opción o no._

 _Mientras pensaba en todo esto, llego al salón del club de investigación de idols, al abrir las puertas lo descubrió vació, pensó que a la mejor Nico estaría en ese lugar, frente a la pantalla como siempre lo estaba. Al pensar en Nico sentada frente a la pantalla a Maki le venían otra clase de sentimientos que ella solo asociaba con Nico, su corazón latía rápido y parecía que tenia mariposas en su estomago._

 _Al ver que ni Nozomi o Nico estaban en el club, decidió ir a el salón y esperarlas ahí, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, escucho un extraño sonido que provenía del área anexa del club, el cuarto donde tenían sus casilleros y equipo, pensando que quizás alguna otra loca fan se había metido de nuevo a robarles la ropa, Maki se apresuro y abrió la puerta de par en par y lo que vio la dejo por completo si palabras. Nozomi estaba casi desnuda, solo traía encima un corpiño de encaje morado y sus típicas medias negras, su zona media no era visible, ya que estaba cubierta por un cuerpo el cual no era el suyo; por el contrario se podía decir que Nico estaba mas "vestida" que la pelimorada, comenzando por las piernas; Nico traía medias de red y en sus tobillos estaban_ _unos grilletes de cuero, unidos uno a otro por una cadena que no era muy gruesa, pero era fácil ver que no se podía romper con solo_ _jalarla; Su zona media estaba cubierta por un estilo de ropa interior que perecía ser de cuero pero tenia un sierre en medio el cual estaba abierto y justo en medio de la abertura estaba encajado un grueso objeto color rojo, por lo que parecía el objeto se adentraba en la vagina de la chica de ojos carmín; por otra parte los pechos de la pelinegra estaban descubiertos, aunque en sus pezones había una pinzas que parecían doler bastante; los brazos de la pelinegra tenían unos guantes largos pero sus muñecas permanecían en su espalda, parecía que había algo que impedía que los moviera libremente; y finalmente la cara, la cara de Nico estaba cubierta por un antifaz negro que impedía que los ojos carmín de la pelinegra pudieran ver cosa alguna, su boca estaba cubierta por una especie de pelota con correas que salían de sus lados._

 _El ver esta escena congelo a Maki, aunque ella no sabia mucho de sexo, si sabía que lo que estaba frente a ella era una escena de sexo y no cualquier escena, lo que estaba frente a ella parecía una escena de violación, Nico no se podía mover, estaba atada, vendada y no podía gritar, ella lloraba pero no podía hacer nada mas que estar a merced de Nozomi._

 _Esto enfureció a la pelirroja y de inmediato arrebato a Nico de los brazos de Nozomi._

 _-Nico-chan, Nico-chan estas bien?-_

 _Nico solo seguía llorando mientras parecía que temblaba, Maki volteo y miro con furia a Nozomi y se dio cuenta que la pelimorada tenia ese objeto rojo que ahora veía que se asemejaba un pene encajado en su propia feminidad, al ver esto en la mente de la rubia solo havia un pensamiento 'con eso violo a Nico'._

 _-¡Que diablos crees que estas haciendo Nozomi!-_

 _-Ma-maki, no-no es lo que tu crees, Nicochi y yo solo estábamos- -Lárgate de mi vista Nozomi...- la pelirroja no dejaba que Nozomi terminara y le aventó lo primero que encontró a su alcance, lo cual era un zapato de Nico que se estrello contra el rostro de la pelimorada y termino por romperle el labio._

 _Nozomi sorprendida por esta acción y la tremenda furia que era visible en el rostro de la pianista decidio no decir nada mas, junto su ropa y salio corriendo de ese lugar, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo en el cuarto del club y se fue por su maleta mientras la sangre corría por su boca._

 _Maki estaba cuidando de Nico, poco a poco le quitaba las cosas que tenia lastimandola, con gentileza le quito las pinzas de los pezones, le aflojo la cuerda que ataba sus manos a la espalda, le quito los grilletes de cuero y descubrió sus ojos. La pelirroja al ver la mirada de Nico la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que todo había pasado, que ya no tenia nada de que preocuparse, que ella estaba ahí para protegerla, pero lo primero que hizo Nico al quitarle la mordaza de la boca fue preguntar por Nozomi._

 _-A donde fue Nozomi?-_

 _-Ya esta todo bien Nico, ella jamas volverá a hacerte daño, te lo juro-_

 _-Que dices Maki, Nozomi no me hacia daño, ella... ella me estaba haciendo el amor-_

 _-Que cosas dices Nico!?-_

 _-No-nozomi y yo tenemos... ella y yo tenemos algo así como una re...relación-_

 _-¡No digas tonterías Nico, que clase de relación necesita que hacer el amor parezca una violación!-_

 _-Yo...-_

 _-Esta bien Nico, ya no tienes que sufrir lo que Nozomi te haga, yo estoy aquí para protegerte-_

 _-Ella no...-_

 _-Llamemos a la policía Nico-chan, esto no se puede quedar así!-_

 _-Po-policia!? N-NO, no le digas nada a la policía Maki, por favor, no lo hagas-_

 _Nico temblaba al contemplar la posibilidad que la policía alejara a Nozomi de su lado pero Maki pensaba que ese temblor era miedo que sentía Nico al pensar que todo el asunto se hiciera publico y que la gente, en especial su madre y sus hermanas supieran que tipo de cosas horribles le había hecho Nozomi._

 _-Esta bien Nico, no diré nada, pero a cambio déjame protegerte-_

 _-Yo estoy bien Maki-chan, en serio no tienes que preocuparte-_

 _-Como no quieres que me preocupe si te veo llorando y en este estado!-_

 _-Yo... bueno, es que... a mi... bueno Nozomi y yo...-_

 _-Nico?-_

 _-Nozomi y yo llevamos haciendo esto desde hace un tiempo... y ella bueno... ella solo me estaba haciendo lo que me gusta-_

 _[Nozomi... ella ha violado a Nico repetidamente? pe-pero porque Nico nunca dijo algo!?]_

 _-Ella en realidad cuida de mi Maki, así que tu no tienes que preocuparte-_

 _[Que no me preocupe, pero si... pero si parecía una tortura lo que te hacia Nozomi, como quieres que no me preocupe Nico!?]_

 _-Así que por favor no le hagas nada a Nozomi-_

 _-Nico, no puedes pedirme eso!-_

 _-Maki...-_

 _-E-ella es una criminal!-_

 _-No, ella es-_

 _-Es peor que un animal, es una basura, es una p- *smack* Nico le dio una bofetada a Maki y esta solo abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos debido a su sorpresa._

 _-No te permito que hables así de Nozomi- Nico estaba llorando por el coraje que tenia al oír que la chica que amaba era insultada pero esto era incomprensible para la pelirroja y solo pensó que Nico había pasado por mucho y que por el momento no estaba estable mentalmente._

 _-Lo siento Nico-chan... deja que te lleve a tu casa en forma de disculpa-_

 _-N-no es necesario Maki, yo puedo...-_

 _-Insisto en esto Nico-chan, no te dejare sola!-_

 _(...)_

 _Maki regresaba de la casa de Nico, no se fue hasta que se aseguro que la pelinegra estaba bien y que Nozomi no estaba por los alrededores. Tan pronto toco su cama, cayo rendida. Ella estaba agotada física y mentalmente, toda la información que había recibido en ese día era demasiada, ella solo quería dormir y no saber nada mas, pero su sentido del deber no se lo permitía y dejaba escapar un gran suspiro._

 _*sigh* -Nico... como permites eso...-_

 _Maki repetía la imagen de Nico siendo humillada y solo sacudía la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente._

 _-Me pudiste pedir ayuda antes...-_

 _La Pelirroja se sobaba la mejilla que Nico golpeo y en un acto por completo inconsciente se quejo del golpe._

 _-Yo te amo tanto y aun así tu... Huh!?-_

 _[E-espera, que estoy diciendo, amo a Nico?]_

 _Maki poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse por sus súbitos pensamientos._

 _[Cla-claro que la amo, como amiga.. si, como compañera de escuela, c-como compañera idol... como la chica mas decidida a cumplir su sueño que jamas he conocido... ella pudo seguir a pesar de todo, ella pudo seguir donde yo me di por vencida, ella siguió con sus sueños de ser idol y la música mientras yo me dedique a los estudios y por eso la admiro]_

 _-Si... por eso la [admiro] amo...-_

 _\- . . . -_

 _Maki estallaba en un mar de emociones, sus propias palabras la traicionaban, su propio cuerpo le daba la espalda y le mandaba un sin fin de mariposas al estomago mientras hacia que el corazón latiera como loco con cada recuerdo de Nico y finalmente su propia mente la abandonaba y solo le dejaba los recuerdos de ese dolor que sintió al ver a Nico en los brazos de Nozomi._

 _-La amo... tengo celos... y odio a Nozomi...-_

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

.

*sigh* -Nico... ya ha pasado una semana y aun no se que hacer para salvarte...-

Como si su pensamiento hubiera invocado a Nico, esta se presento en el salón del música, Maki estaba sorprendida de ver a Nico.

-Ya estas feliz Maki...?-

-Nico?-

-Nozomi me dejo, ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi...-

-Nico...-

-Yo... yo la amaba pero ella solo tiene ojos para Eri!-

-...-

-Porque, porque tenias que interferir en nuestra relación-

-Yo... to te amo Nico, es por eso que no podía soportar que Nozomi te hiciera daño-

La pelirroja declaraba en un impulso sus sentimientos por Nico, pero la pelinegra parecía querer salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

-Espera Nico- Maki corría y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Que crees que haces Maki, debo ir y rogarle a Nozomi sea mi novia-

 _[Que esta diciendo...]_ -Que tonterías estas diciendo Nico...-

-...?-

-Me confieso a ti y lo primero en lo que piensas es en ir con Nozomi?-

-...si, por?-

-Que no vez que ella solo te esta usando, que no ves que ella te esta forzando a hacer toda esa clase de bajezas!?-

-E-e-ella no me forzó a nada, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!-

-Como demonios dices que no te forzó después de lo que vi ese día!?-

-P-porque a mi me gusta así, de acuerdo?-

-Que!?-

-A mi me gusta que e-ella me domine un poco, que sea ruda conmigo...-

Nico decía esto en medio de un gran sonrojo y tímida actitud mientras que Maki solo alcanzaba con cada palabra nuevos niveles de furia.

-Eres una- *tumm* Maki golpeaba con fuerza el piano, ahogando con su tono el insulto que le dijo a Nico, aunque la pelinegra casi, pudo adivinar que era lo que la pianista le dijo.

-Que me dijiste Maki!?-

-...si tanto te gusta, te daré mas de lo que quieres...-

-...?-

Maki en un rápido movimiento le dio una bofetada a Nico, cuando esta iba a reclamar la pelirroja tomo fuertemente del pelo a la pelinegra y la beso apasionadamente. Nico forcejeaba e intentaba gritar pero solo conseguía que el agarre en su cabello fuera mas fuerte y doloroso mientras que la lengua de Maki se abría paso directo hasta lo mas profundo de su boca.

Después de un rato la pelinegra dejo de forcejear y esto hizo que Maki abriera los ojos, y la escena que se encontró no la pudo soportar. Nico estaba llorando mientras temblaba un poco. De inmediato la pianista soltó a la pelinegra y abrió la puerta.

-...?-

-Yo... haría todo por ti Nico, menos forzarte a algo así... yo-yo yo...no puedo...- dejando lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas Maki salio corriendo de ese lugar dejando tras de si a una Nico sin palabras.

(...)

-Y eso paso Nozomi... que...que piensas de eso-

Nico ni tarda ni perezosa fue y le contó a Nozomi lo que paso entre ella y Maki, esperando alguna reacción de celos o de enojo, pero la pelimorada se mantenía serena.

-Y?-

-...-

-Que no esta bien eso para ti Nico?

-...tu no me amas, verdad Nozomi...-

-Ya sabes que amo a Eri, Nico-

-Entonces lo nuestro que fue...?-

-Bueno fue 'eso', ya sabes... las dos estábamos solas y... pues nos consolamos mutuamente...-

-...-

Nico no respondía y solo comenzaba a llorar mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños frente a su rostro. A esto Nozomi solo desvió la mirada mientras le pedía a Nico que abandonara el lugar.

-...por favor retírate de mi casa Nico... también deja tus llaves-

Nico dejo las llaves y se encamino a la puerta, ya habiéndose puesto los zapatos volteo a donde estaba la pelimorada y le susurro un 'te amo', al ver que Nozomi se acercaba hacia ella una leve esperanza creció en su corazón, pero enseguida fue arrancada de raíz.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Nico y ya vete... -

Nozomi solo se acerco para abrir la puerta mientras la pelinegra solo agacho la cabeza y se sentía ahogar con sus lagrimas.

-...Adiós Toujou Nozomi...- Nico se despidió mientras una pequeña gota de sangre caía del su puño fuertemente apretado.

(...)

Varios días pasaron desde que Nico por fin acepto que ella y Nozomi jamas tendrían algo, pero eso no quería decir que ella aceptaba que las cosas se quedaran de ese modo.

 _"El cielo no tiene una ira como la del amor vuelto odio,_

 _ni el infierno tiene una furia como la de una mujer despreciada"_

-Maki... tenemos que hablar-

Una Nico sombría y cabizbaja entraba a el cuarto de música mientras que a Maki se le rompía el corazón el ver de esa manera a la chica que amaba.

-Que paso Nico...?-

-Tengo un trato para ti Maki...-

Al alzar la mirada en Nico no havia señas de vida, todo lo que quedaba de sus brillantes y chispeantes ojos llenos de alegría eran unos pozos turbios llenos de sangre.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	4. It's Complicated (3 de 3)

**It's Complicated...**

Capitulo 3

-Eri, necesito que veas algo y me aconsejes que hacer...-

Maki sostenía una pequeña cámara de vídeo y tenia una expresión realmente angustiada en el rostro.

-Que pasa Maki, en que puedo ayudarte?- Eri estaba un poco preocupada al ver que Maki estaba un con una cara en tan mal estado.

-E-es sobre esto, se lo robe a Nico...-

-Que tu que Maki?-

-Yo robe esto a Nico... ella no sabe que lo hice-

Eri se sorprendía por la declaración de Maki y se apresuraba a tomar la cámara pero la pelirroja no la soltaba. En cambio solo la abría y prendía.

-Maki, deberías devolverle esa cámara a Nico en este instante, ya sabes como es ella con respecto a sus cosas... si quieres yo te acompaño y juntas le explicamos lo que paso y le pides perdón-

-No es por eso por lo que te hable Eri-

-No?-

-E-es por esto-

Maki tomaba a Eri del brazo y la llevaba a un lugar apartado donde le mostró el vídeo que había dentro de la cámara.

(...)

-Ho-hola *ctrzzz* mi-mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y tengo *tzzzzz* años... si estas viendo esto es probable que yo ya no este aquí, por eso quiero dejar un vídeo de la que creo sera mi asesina *pcrtzz*... Toujou Nozomi... -

El vídeo comenzaba en lo que parecia ser el interior de un casillero, se podía ver muy poco lo que pasaba afuera de este, pero lo que se distinguía heló la sangre de Eri.

En un acto salvaje Nozomi estaba teniendo sexo con Nico, aunque no era la tierna escena de dos amantes haciéndose el amor una a la otra, no. La escena era una que asemejaba a la tortura. Nico no podía gritar puesto que tenia un trapo metido en su boca, tampoco podía correr porque tenia los brazos y piernas atadas y no podía resistirse debido a que Nozomi tenia una navaja colocada peligrosamente en medio de sus piernas, y así como había comenzado de pronto el vídeo, de igual forma se acabo, pero iniciaba otro donde se veía el gimnasio de la escuela y la escena era algo que casi hizo vomitar a Eri al ver como es que su mejor amiga obligaba a la pelinegra a beber su orina directamente de su uretra mientras le daba una que otra bofetada al dejar caer aquel dorado liquido. Así pasaban varios cortos de Nico siendo atacada por Nozomi, cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior, pero ninguno de los vídeos estaba completo y siempre se paraban cuando todo se hacia mas intenso. Eri estaba apunto de dejar de ver todo eso cuando Nico aparecía de nuevo en la escena, contando como era que Nozomi la havia asaltado en el salón del club cuando ella estaba en segundo. La pelinegra contó como trato de resistirse pero todo fue en vano debido a la diferencia de fuerza, también relato el como amenazo a Nozomi con ir a la policía a lo que la pelimorada le tomo fotos vergonzosas mientras la violaba otra ves y le dijo que las esparciría por todo el internet y que acabaría su sueño de ser idol, si es que alguien se enteraba de lo suyo.

-*tzzzz* solo espero que entiendan... que yo trate... *snif* yo en serio trate de aguantar todo... pero esto cada vez es peor... solo ayer ella casi me asfixia con una bolsa de plástico *tfrzzz* en mi cabeza mientras metía todo su... todo su bra-brazo dentro de mi... ya no puedo mas... por favor... si alguien ve esto, por favor díganle a la policía quien me mato *snif*-

Cuando parecia que el vídeo terminaba, Nico mostraba una sonrisa empañada de lagrimas - ...Y por favor... no le enseñen esto a mi madre o mis hermanas... ellas no merecen ver eso... también quiero que lo mantengan en secreto y nunca se lo cuenten a mis compañeras de *tfrzzzz*... ellas... ellas deben recordar nuestros días como idols con cariño... eso deben ser los días mas felices en la escuela y no quiero empañar nuestros recuerdos con... con mi violación...-

El vídeo terminaba cuando Nico se ponía a llorar con la expresión mas aterrada y angustiada que Eri había visto en su vida. Tan fuerte fue el golpe emocional que la rubia sentía que se ahogaba debido al nudo en la garganta que se le formo.

(...)

-Que fue eso...-

-...-

-Es una broma verdad, dime que es una broma Maki!-

-...yo también quería pensar que era eso pero...-

-Pero que!?-

-Pero vi cuando Nozomi estaba haciéndole esas cosas a Nico en el club... yo quise intervenir pero me congele Eri, no pude hacer nada... -

-...No...-

-No se que hacer Eri, como puedo salvar a Nico?-

-...dime que es mentira-

-Lo siento Eri... se que tu sientes algo por Nozomi, pero... ella... ella no merece ni el ser llamada ser humano... ella le hizo todas esas bajezas a Nico y se comporta como si nada...-

Maki se soltaba a llorar en los brazos de Eri mientras esta se tragaba las ganas de hacerlo y abrazo fuertemente a Maki. Nozomi, la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde el primer año, la que había sido su compañera, a la que le había abierto su corazón y le había contado cosas que jamas le contó a nadie en la vida, ella.. ella había estado violando a Nico, una de sus mejores amigas y de las personas mas fuertes que había conocido... ella no se rindió en su sueño a pesar que nadie la apoyaba, no se rindió ni siquiera cuando todas sus compañeras la abandonaron, no se rindió aunque... Nozomi le hubiera hecho pasar por tantas cosas tan horribles, ella seguía adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras arrastraba una inmensa carga sobre sus pequeños hombros.

-Debemos acudir a la policía...-

-NO!-

-Maki?-

-Ya viste lo que pone en el vídeo, Nozomi la tiene amenazada...-

-...cierto-

-Si el sueño de Nico se llega a quebrar por mi culpa, yo... yo jamas me lo perdonaría...-

-No es tu culpa Maki, es de ella... es de... Nozomi...-

-Aun así... yo... yo no puedo robarle sus sueño-

-...-

-No después de ver lo que ha pasado para protegerlo...-

-Una cosa no me queda clara...-

Ante la mención de esto, Maki se puso extremadamente nerviosa pero hizo todo lo posible para calmarse y ver cuales eran las dudas de Eri.

-...!?-

-Porque tomaste la cámara de Nico-

-Yo... pues...

-?-

-Yo quería grabar una canción... un vídeo donde le cantaría mis sentimientos por ella...-

-...!?-

-...Yo quería que ella al revisar su cámara me viera cantándole con todo mi corazón... pero...-

-Espera, eso quiere decir que Ma-maki... tu?-

-Si, yo amo a Nico... yo la amo tanto que...-

Maki no dijo nada y solo se mordió el labio, desde la perspectiva de Eri, parecia que la pelirroja lidiaba con cosas demasiado pesadas como para que ella las entendiera.

 _[A de ser difícil ver a la chica que amas siendo atacada mientras que tu no puedes hacer nada...]_

Eri abrazo fuertemente a Maki y trato de consolarla mientras que ella misma lidiaba con sus profundos sentimientos.

 _[Aunque tampoco es nada fácil descubrir que Nozomi es... que ella es...]_

Eri no podía ni pronunciar la palabra, mucho menos pensarla. Su mente aun se negaba a reconocer a Nozomi como una violadora, como una criminal y aunque las pruebas estaban en sus manos, su corazón le gritaba que todo eso era una mentira, que debería de haber una explicación...

-El amor te hace ciego...-

Eri decía esas palabras al viento mientras que Maki alzo su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia su rubia senpai si solo dijo en un suave tono ' _si_ '.

(...)

Eri y Nozomi estaban en su acostumbrada 'cita' para comer helados las cosas transcurrían con normalidad pero por alguna razón Nozomi sentía rara a Eli. La rubia no le había dejado que la tocara en todo lo que iba del fin de semana, ella pensó que era algo sin importancia hasta hace rato que trato de tomarla de la mano y Eri se zafo fuertemente, no sabia que pasaba hasta que un recuerdo vino a la mente de la pelimorada... _['...Adiós Toujou Nozomi...' Eso me dijo Nicochi mientras se despidió... pude ver que una pequeña gota de sangre caía de su puño fuertemente apretado... ella planeaba vengarse]_ y entonces fue que sintió que descubrió el misterio.

 _[Nicochi debió de hacer algo pero yo no me rendiré, descubriré que paso y confrontare a Eri con la verdad]_

La pelimorada estaba dispuesta a descubrir los planes de Nico así que invito a Eri a su apartamento, un ambiente que ella podía controlar un lugar donde ella podía estar segura que Nico no intervendría.

-Eri... quieres pasar a mi casa, compre un pastel de chocolate y quería compartirlo contigo...-

-...Si Nozomi-

El camino al apartamento de la pelimorada fue largo y silencioso, todos los intentos de conversación de Nozomi eran respondidos con simples monosílabos por parte de la rubia, incluso al llegar y estar comiendo el pastel en el comedor, la rubia no hacia mayor caso, sin mas que hacer estrategias por hacer, Nozomi se disculpo y fue al baño, esperaba que en sus ausencia Eri hablara por teléfono con Nico y así ella podría descubrir de que iba todo eso y aunque la rubia no llamo a nadie, si hurgo en el saco de Nozomi y tomo su teléfono para de inmediato comenzar a revisarlo. La pelimorada se sorprendió por tal acción de parte de su amiga, ya que la rubia era de las que mas respetaba la ley y la privacidad de los demás.

-Así que solo para eso viniste Erichi? para revisar mi teléfono?-

-Nozomi, no estabas en el baño?-

-No intentes cambiar la conversación Eri... dime que buscabas en mi celular-

Eri no respondió, y solo vio al rededor, frente a ella estaba Nozomi tapando la salida, a un lado la cocina y al otro la recamara, ella no tenia salida hasta que recordó la noche en la que ella y la pelimorada se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

 _[El balcón!]_

Eri de inmediato corrió al balcón que tenia a sus espaldas y rápidamente se salio y atoro la puerta tras de ella para que Nozomi no pudiera alcanzarla. Al ver todo esto la pelimorada entro en pánico, no sabia que tantas cosas le había dicho Nico a Eri como para ponerla en ese estado, pero algo si sabía, tenia que detener a Eri, el balcón era peligroso, su barandal estaba un poco zafado y si la rubia se apoyaba en el podía caer.

-!ERI!-

Nozomi solo grito al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de cristal, la pelimorada quería decirle a su amiga lo peligroso que era ese lugar, quería advertirle pero todo el ruido que hacia se callo al ver lo que mostraba Eri en la pantalla de su celular. Era un pequeño vídeo de cuando estaba penetrando a Nico por el trasero con una paleta de hielo.

Nozomi intento decir algo pero Eri ahora mostraba las fotos de poses y atuendos sugestivos que le hizo a Nico.

La pelimorada ya entendía mas o menos que era lo que pasaba al ver las lagrimas y la mirada llena de desprecio de Eri.

 _[De seguro Nicochi suavizo las cosas de su lado y a mi me dejo lo peor...]_

Eri comenzaba a borrar todo del celular y Nozomi no decía nada, decir algo podía agarbar su situación... aunque al ver que la rubia se recargaba peligrosamente en el barandal, Nozomi rompió la puerta de cristal con uno de los bancos de sus cocina y se lanzo para salvar a su amiga, a su confidente, a la rubia que quería mas que a nada, al amor de su vida.

Eri al ver esto solo pudo pensar que Nozomi no quería que nadie se enterara de la violación y que al borrar la evidencia que evitaba que Nico hablara con la policía, ella terminaría en prisión.

 _[E-ella quiere matarme... no quiere que Nico sepa que ya no hay pruebas!?]_

Aunque el corazón de la rusa aun le decía que todo eso era imposible, su cuerpo al verse en tal peligro actuó por cuenta propia para salvarse. Eri salto lo mas que pudo hacia adelante para evitar la embestida de Nozomi y aunque tubo algunas cortadas por los vidrios rotos, estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora, no sabía si Nozomi aun la perseguiría así que volteo para confirmar lo sus sospechas, aunque lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Nozomi estaba...

(...)

Nico estaba sentada en una lujosa cama, una cama con sabanas de seda, una cama que obviamente no era la suya. Nico estaba en la casa de Maki, era fin de semana y ella quería saber saber si la pelirroja ya había hecho su pequeño encargo. Al llegar a la lujosa mansión a Nico le dieron unos celos enormes, ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento mientras que la pelirroja vivía con todas las comodidades que se podían imaginar. Cuando Maki vio que su visita era nada mas y nada menos que Nico, ella se puso en extremo nerviosa, sus padres no estaban y la servidumbre tenia ese día de descanso por lo que solo serian ellas dos solas en la enorme casa. Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta vio a Nico un poco molesta pero no le dio mucha importancia y la guió a su recamara, ya en ella fue corriendo a la cocina por unas bebidas y golosinas, pero al regresar vio a Nico viendo su propio vídeo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu que piensas Maki?-

-So-sobre que Nico?-

-Nico debería ser actriz? ...Digo mira mi actuación, si no supiera que soy yo, en este momento sentiría mucha pena por esta chica...-

Maki no dijo nada y solo sirvió las bebidas y las golosinas. El tiempo paso y Nico pregunto lo que le interesaba, pregunto si Maki había hecho su trabajo y le había enseñado a Eri el vídeo.

-Si... ya se lo enseñe...-

-Bien! y que dijo?-

-Ella dijo que... que tratara de robar el celular de Nozomi para borrar las fotos...-

-Oh! ya veo... como era de esperarse de Eri... solo espero que Nozomi aun guarde algunas fotos mías~-

Tal afirmación impacto a Maki, ella no sabia que Nico había dejado a Nozomi hacerle fotos. Todo lo que ella sabia era que esos vídeo los tomo Nico a escondidas de la pelimorada.

-La dejaste que te fotografiara?-

-pffff jajajajajajaja-

-Q-que es tan gracioso Nico?-

-Tu viste todo lo que deje que ella me hiciera y te sorprenden unas pequeñas fotos? en serio eres adorable Maki-

Nico se acercaba a Maki y la abrazaba. Maki quería gritarle a Nico, quería aventarla y reclamarle por todo lo que hizo, quería que ella jamas hubiera hecho tales bajezas... ella quería que Nico fuera tan pura y alegre como la Nico que estaba en su corazón. Nico noto que la pelirroja no correspondía el abrazo y sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-...Esta bien Maki, puedes enojarte y gritarle a Nico todo lo que quieras~-

Maki no dijo nada y solo clavo la mirada al suelo.

-Incluso puedes pegarle a Nico, ya sabes que eso le gusta~

-...- el que Nico misma dijera esto ponía realmente triste a la pelirroja.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Maki... porque tal como lo prometí, ahora Nico es toda tuya, puedes hacer con Nico lo que quieras~-

Nico sacaba una pequeña correa de perro unida a un lindo collar negro de su pequeño bolso de mano y se lo ponía al rededor del cuello.

-Soy tuya Maki...-

Nico decía esto con la voz mas seductora y erótica que havia escuchado Maki, decía esto mientras se quitaba su vestido blanco de una pieza y rebelaba que no traía mas prendas encima, solo era el vestido y nada mas, debajo de este estaba Nico completamente desnuda. Maki se sonrojo enormemente al ver a su amada completamente sin ropas frente a ella mientras se acercaba y le daba la correa. La pelirroja dudo en tomarla, si bien era cierto que ella amaba a Nico, también era cierto que Nico no la amaba... ella solo tendría su cuerpo pero no su corazón...

[-Y que-]

Maki comenzó a oír una voz dentro de ella, una voz que no reconocía en si misma pero al mismo tiempo le era familiar, una voz llena de celos, rabia y deseo.

[-Y que si ella ama a otra, mientras yo tenga su cuerpo nada de eso importa...-]

[-Mientras tenga esta correa en las manos ella jamas se ira...-]

[-Mientras sea mía y de nadie mas, que importa que no me ame...-]

[-Mientras ella sea mía no importa cuanto tiempo tome a el final ella me amara... lo quiera o no]

Sin dudar mas Maki tomo la correa y la jalo fuertemente, esto provoco que la pelinegra cayera a los pies de Maki.

-Eres mía Nico...-

Nico se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción de Maki pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo que le importaba en ese momento eran los ojos llenos de lujuria que tenia la pelirroja.

-Si Maki, soy tuya y solo tuya...-

.

.

.

 _~Los años han pasado y nada es igual~_

.

.

.

Nico estaba algo apurada por recibir su pase de visitante, era tiempo de su visita semanal al hospital y ella tenia el tiempo encima, tenia que regresar con las compras, preparar la cena y la alistar las cosas de la fiesta, esa noche tenia que hacer una declaración, por eso sus suegros, sus padres y sus amigas venían de visita. Nico tenia grandes noticias, estaba embarazada! Su adorable, brillante y genial esposa dono óvulos que al ser tratados con lo mas avanzado de Ingeniería Genética lograron fecundar a Nico y como ya habían pasado los meses con mas riesgo, era hora de contarles a todos sobre su pequeño milagro.

La espera no fue mucha y Nico recibió su pase para una de las habitaciones privadas del lujoso Hospital Nishikino. Nico venia a visitar a esta paciente una vez por semana desde hace muchos años y siempre repetía el mismo proceso. Primero le daba las buenas nuevas: Le contaba de la vida de las musas, bueno de casi todas, porque desde la graduación nadie supo nada mas de Eri, ni ellas ni su familia, parecia como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, para aligerar el ambiente le contaba del mundo en general, de películas, series e idols, también de lo bien que le iba a ella y a su esposa. Después le daba un delicado baño de esponja a la paciente, le cambiaba las sabanas y le arreglaba la almohada para al final usar sus manos y penetrar delicadamente la zona mas privada de la comatosa paciente. A veces se le iba un poco de mas la mano y terminaba por hacer un gran desastre por todo lo que le hacia a la paciente en coma, muchas de estas veces ella tenia que volver a bañarla y arreglarle las sabanas pero eso tenia sin cuidado a Nico, ella estaba tan feliz de poder visitar a su gran amor Toujou Nozomi que un poco de trabajo extra no le importaba.

-Sabes Nozomi, se me olvido decirte una cosa, Maki me prometió que para nuestro siguiente hijo podíamos usar tus óvulos! te lo imaginas, una pequeñita Nico Nii con tu pelo, tus ojos o tu figura! ...ya no puedo esperar~ como me gustaría que despertaras y la vieras, pero puede que no sea el caso... aunque de todos modos la traeré de visita de vez en cuando~-

Nico tomaba su abrigo, se acomodaba su largo pelo y al hacer esto en su cuello se notaba una lujosa gargantilla que si se veía de lejos, deba la impresión de ser un collar para perros.

Nishikino Nico se disponía a salir de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de Nozomi como siempre lo hacia desde ese día en el que cayo del balcón de sus casa y quedo en coma.

-Dulces sueños Non-chan~-

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Que hermoso(?) final, un NicoxMaki como todos querían y con science babies awwwww~ :'3

Alguna ves leí en algún lado que hay casos en que los pacientes en coma escuchan todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Son conscientes de todo pero no pueden abrir los ojos o moverse, es como una eterna pesadilla o un infierno en vida... me pregunto si Nozomi es uno de esos casos~


	5. Roommates (1 de 3)

Clasificación: M (+18) - Géneros: Romance/Comedia/Futanari - Serie corta de 3 capítulos - Personajes: [Nozomi T. x Niko Y. x Eri A.]

Sinopsis: Nozomi, Eri y Nico comparten apartamento ahora que son universitarias. Un día como cualquier otro Nico decide hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, espiar a sus amigas mientras tienen relaciones, pero al hacer esto ella se lleva una enorme sorpresa, sus amigas son futanaris!. Que pasara cuando Nozomi y Eri descubran que Nico las espió.

.

~ (-o-o-o-) ~

.

 **WARNING!** :La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales [pene y vagina]), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **ROOMMATES**

 _~Compartir un cuarto a veces es compartir la vida~_

~I~

Nico se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver a sus compañeras de cuarto en plena acción. Y no era porque ambas fueran mujeres o sus compañeras por tres años en la preparatoria, tampoco era porque ella tuviera algo en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo, es mas, ella tuvo un ligero flechazo con una de sus compañeras idols. La razón era simple y sencilla, sus amigas tenían un pene entre las piernas!.

Nico estaba espiando tras la puerta medio abierta del cuarto de sus amigas, aunque no era su intención al principio, pero después de unos sonoros gemidos y uno que otro sonido fuerte, poco a poco fue cayendo en la tentación.

Al graduarse las tes amigas, compañeras de grupo y ahora ex-school idols decidieron vivir juntas, la primer razón era obvia, seguir juntas; La segunda era mas que obvia para Nico, sus dos amigas querían su nidito de amor, pero seria muy sospechoso que solo ellas dos vivieran juntas de buenas a primeras por lo que Nico era necesaria; La tercer razón era financiera, si bien podían pagar cada una un cuarto, no les quedaba dinero para comida o necesidades básicas, así que dividiendo todo entre tres, podían sobrellevar mejor la situación y no ser una gran carga a sus padres. Cosa que agradecía enormemente Nico.

 _[Que diablos es eso!?]_

Nico veía como Nozomi se sentaba sobre el pecho de la rubia e insertaba lentamente aquel miembro que tenia entre las piernas, en la boca semi abierta de Eri.

 _[Un momento, sera uno de esos juguetes que he visto en internet?]_

Nico dio un vistazo y no pudo ver ninguna tanga, cinturón o liga que sujetara aquel miembro.

 _[N-no puede ser... s-son reales?!]_

La pelinegra se quedaba sin habla al ver como Nozomi estimulaba lentamente el miembro de Eri mientras que esta a su ves se deleitaba con lo que tenia en la boca.

 _[E-espera... ella siempre fueron así?]_

La chica de ojos carmín trataba de recordar todas las veces que se cambiaron juntas, las veces que fueron a la playa o cuando ensayaban y en su opinión no había forma que sus dos amigas pudieran esconder semejantes monstruos.

 _[Wow... sabia que Eri era en parte rusa y por eso era mas grande pero... ahora veo que tan grande es en realidad]_

Nico estaba tan embelesada viendo como su amiga llegaba al máximo esplendor de su erección que inconscientemente comenzó a tocarse.

 _[E-eso es semen de verdad!?]_

La idol y ahora chef numero uno del mundo se quedaba sorprendida por la cantidad de semen que Nozomi había dejado salir sobre la cara de Eri. En un principio la rubia parecia estarlo tragando todo pero prontamente no pudo mas con la gran cantidad que dejo salir la pelimorada, así que soltó el pene de su novia y dejo que terminara en toda su cara.

 _[Es posible sacar t-tanto?]_

Nico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque vio que los lentos movimientos de Nozomi sobre el pene de la Rubia se hacían cada vez mas y mas rápidos. Nico estaba expectante de a que horas Eri iba a eyacular, aunque havia visto a Nozomi hacerlo, el tamaño de la rusa y la Miko no se podía equiparar. Eri lo tenia largo y de color rosado con pequeños bellos púbicos dorados que se asomaban en su base; Mientras que Nozomi no lo tenia tan largo pero si muy grueso y de un color varios tonos mas obscuro que el de su piel, y aunque Nico no podía ver bien, estaba casi segura que la pelimorada tenia depilada la zona del biquini.

 _[En realidad todos los... son diferentes?]_

Nico retomaba su atención en Eri que parecia a punto de explotar cuando ella se apoyo demás en la puerta lo cual hizo que se abriera y un fuerte rechinido proviniera de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces Nico salio corriendo de ese lugar y fue a encerrarse a su habitación, ella estaba segura que Nozomi le arrancaría los pechos por haberlas interrumpido en pleno acto.

(...)

Nico vio que los segundos pasaban y no había rastro de sus amigas, luego llegaron los minutos y Nico pensó que a la mejor ellas estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que no escucharon la puerta. Casi convencida de que ese era el caso, la pelinegra se relajo y lamento el hecho de perderse la eyaculación de Eri, ella estaba segura que no se vería tan sádica y dominante como se veía Nozomi al hacerlo. Después de un rato mas Nico por fin se relajo y casi soltó el aliento en forma de alivio, pero cuando iba a hacerlo pudo escuchar el sonido de una llave siendo introducida en su puerta.

 _[Maldición! Nozomi es quien guarda las llaves de repuesto!]_

Nico corrió hacia la puerta y agarrando la perilla lo mas fuerte que podía impidió que se abriera la puerta.

*Toc toc toc*

Nico oía los toquidos en su puerta pero se negaba a contestar, sentía como si la muerte le estuviera pidiendo permiso de entrar a su casa y era obvio que ella no le iba a abrir.

-...Nicochi~ se que estas ahí~ ...DÉJAME ENTRAR~-

A Nico se le helaba la sangre, estaba segura que quedarse sin pechos iba a ser el menor de sus problemas si abría la puerta. Así que armándose de valor les hablo a sus amigas a través de la puerta.

-L-lo-lo siento, si, n-no quería espiarlas, es solo que ustedes dejaron la puerta medio abierta y yo pues... yo... me gano la curiosidad, si... pero de todas formas lo siento, si!?-

No había respuesta de el otro lado de la puerta y esto le preocupo a la pelinegra, se preocupo mas y mas hasta que noto que la fuerza que quería abrir la perilla de pronto desapareció. Esto tranquilizo a Nico, ella pensó que era la señal que le indicaba que sus amigas la perdonaron y se habían ido...

-...Vez Erichi, te dije que Nicochi si nos había espiado~-

La alegre voz de Nozomi le dejo saber que la pelimorada no estaba sola, que también estaba Eri.

 _[Maldición!]_

La fuerza que giraba la perilla regreso pero con mucho mas vigor que antes, tanta era la presión que Nico uso sus dos manos y aun así fue inútil. Eri había abierto la puerta con mucha facilidad.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

Nico salio chillando casi como un ratón y se escondió debajo de su cama mientras decía una y otra vez sin parar 'perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, '.

-Nicochi~ las disculpas no te salvaran ahora~- Nozomi decía alegremente.

-Nico! no lo puedo creer! espiarnos en la cama es casi un crimen, un delito, un abuso de confianza!- Eri se oía muy enojada.

Nico solo podía ver los pies de sus amigas bajo su cama mientras ideaba la forma de que la perdonaran, cuando se le ocurrió algo que tal vez podría salvarla.

 _[Si las confronto con lo de que me escondieron que son futanaris puede que me dejen...]_

-Y-yo no soy la criminal aquí, ustedes son las que no me dijeron que Eri era una futanari...- Eri se quedo callada ante la declaración, seguramente se sentía algo culpable aunque Nozomi solo reía un poco -Y que Nozomi era un travestí operado... _[Maldición!]-_

El abito de Nico de burlarse de Nozomi cada vez que la situación se lo permitía le había hecho una mala jugada y estaba a punto de pagarla-

-JA! travestí... Pffff!- Eri intentaba no reírse de su novia, pero al verla toda enojada y con la cara totalmente roja, no pudo evitarlo.

-Nicochi... espero que estés preparada para tu ultimo día en la tierra~-

Nozomi metió su brazo bajo la cama para poder sacar a Nico, pero esta se defendía como un gato boca arriba, arañaba y pateaba y mordía la mano de la pelimorada. Nozomi harta de eso, tomo la pierna de Nico y la jalo fuera de la cama, aunque no la saco por completo porque la pelinegra se afianzo con uñas y dientes a una de las patas de la cama y por eso solo saco la mitad inferior de Nico de la cama.

Ni Eri o Nozomi dijeron nada y esto preocupo a Nico enormemente, quizás se preparaban para hacerle algo increíblemente doloroso, como tortura de cosquillas o pellizcos en las piernas o peor aun, nalgadas!

-N-nico!...-

-...Nicochi es una chica traviesa~-

Nico no entendía a que se refería Nozomi en un momento como ese, hasta que sintió una suave brisa en el trasero y lo entendió.

Nico tenia las piernas afuera, pero no solo eso, también su trasero, el cual estaba expuesto. Su falda se había enrollado hacia arriba debido a todo el jaloneo y dejaba todo al descubierto. Lo que mostraba no eran solo las pantis rosas y algo aniñadas de la pelinegra, lo que mostraba era que tan mojado estaba su centro.

 _[Olvide que me estaba masturbando!]_

Nico intento meter las piernas pero dos pares de diferentes manos le detuvieron los pies y la obligaron a estar así.

 _[E-eri también!?]_

Nico había previsto que Nozomi intentaría detenerla de meter de nuevo las piernas, pero con lo que no contó era con que Eri también se uniría a la humillación.

 _[De seguro Nozomi la convenció...]_

-Ara~ Erichi, que haces~?-

 _[Huh?]_

-Yo...-

-Si, soy toda oídos Erichi~-

-...Yo solo quería a-ayudarte Nozomi-

-Huuum~ porque sera que no te creo Erichi~

-P-p-porque te habría de mentir Nozomi!?-

-Porque la fantasía de Erichi es hacerlo con Nicochi~-

 _[HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?]_

-Que-que-que cosas dices Nozomi... eso jamas me a pa-pasado por la mente...-

 _[Pero que estupideces dices Eri, si ya me estas sobando la pierna!]_

-Pero que mentira tan descarada Erichi~-

-N-no miento!-

-Entonces me puedes decir que hace tu mano acariciando los muslos de Nicochi~!?

Eri se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y aparto su mano del muslo de Nico pero no le soltó la pierna, solo dirigió su mano de vuelta a el tobillo de la pelinegra sin decir palabra alguna.

-Erichi es muy tierna~-

-Y-ya para con eso Nozomi, mi fantasía no es hacerlo con Nico, e-esa es la tuya!-

-Mhmmmm~ nop, mi fantasía es hacerlo con Nicochi y Erichi al mismo tiempo~-

 _[ . . . ]_

Como si la hubieran electrocutado Nico de inmediato empezó a sacudirse en un intento de zafar el agarre que tenían sus dos amigas sobre ella. Aunque sin mucho éxito, Nico no se distinguía por ser una persona fuerte.

-...Ni-nico-

-Arararara~ Nicochi... si te intentas zafar así justo después de lo que dije me aras sentir triste~-

 _[Cual triste ni que nada Nozomi! tu solo estas enojada, desde que intente zafarme me has estado apretando mas y mas el tobillo!]_

-Ya-ya deberíamos parar esto Nozomi... en parte fue nuestra culpa por no decirle a Nico sobre nuestros cuerpos... y también por dejar la puerta abierta _[aunque estaba segura que la cerré...]_ -

Eri intentaba dejar todo eso por la paz pero la cara de Nozomi decía que ella claramente tenia otras intenciones...

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mi primer historia de este género! Espero y mas adelante hacer alguna historia larga del genero Futanari :B


	6. Roommates (2 de 3)

**WARNING!** :La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **ROOMMATES**

 _~Compartir un cuarto a veces es compartir la vida~_

~II~

-Estas segura Erichi, una oportunidad como esta no se va a volver a repetir~-

Nozomi le preguntaba a Eri con su voz mas seductora si esta estaba segura de dejar ir la única oportunidad en la vida de hacer sus fantasías realidad.

 _[Ahg! maldita Succubus! tenia que ser precisamente ella la que me atrapara en esta situación!]_ Nico maldecía su suerte mientras trataba de idear algo que la sacara de ese aprieto.

-...Yo-

-Vamos Erichi, no siempre fue tu fantasía hacerlo con Nicochi~ hasta sueños húmedos has tenido sobre eso, no?-

El tono de Nozomi se hacia cada vez mas erótico mientras que Nico sentía que la habitación era cada vez mas caliente.

-Yo... yo no...-

-Vamos Erichi, recuerdas como te masturbaste con las pantis de Nico el otro día?

-Que hicieron que!?- La voz enojada de Nico provenía de debajo de la cama pero ninguna de las dos le hizo el mas mínimo caso y siguieron hablando como si ella no estuviera.

-Yo-yo lo hice porque me dijiste que eran tuyas...-

-Debiste saber o al menos sospechar que esas pantis rosas tan aniñadas no son de mi estilo Erichi~-

-Hey! para que lo sepan tengo un montón de pantis de adulto... e-es solo que no las uso mucho! ...me están ignorando? hey... HEY!-

-Ademas cuando te dije que eran de Nicochi tu no paraste de masturbarte he incluso aumentaste el ritmo...-

-Es que yo...-

-Vamos Erichi, solo admítelo, nadie te va a juzgar por eso~-

-Yo, yo lo haré, yo las juzgare a las dos y las declarare en este mismo instante como unas pervertidas de primera!- Nico gritaba desde debajo de la cama y hacia énfasis en sus palabras con las plantas de los pies.

-No-nozomi... segura que no te enojaras?-

-Nop~ como te dije mi fantasía es hacerlo contigo y con Nicochi~-

-Hey, dejen de ignorarme!- Nico sacudía un poco sus piernas pero era inútil, tanto Nozomi como Eri la tenían bien agarrada y ella no se podía mover ni para a tras ni para adelante.

-Bu-bueno, si tu insistes... entonces si, m-mi fantasía es hacerlo con Ni-nico-

Nico se quedo de piedra, la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la chica de la que "secretamente" tenia celos, la chica que tenia todo lo que ella podía desear, esa chica la deseaba a ella, su fantasía era hacerlo con ella!.

-Y dime Erichi, como es tu fantasía?-

-Mi-mi fantasía!?-

-Sip, la mía es que...

 _Yo entro al consejo estudiantil y Nicochi esta ahí siendo regañada por ti como siempre, aunque parece algo diferente, tu estas realmente enojada y Nicochi parece estar aun mas evasiva, me acerco y te pregunto cual es el problema y tu me dices que encontraron a Nico masturbándose en el salón de música, lo cual me sorprende mucho y le pregunto la razón de su comportamiento a Nicochi pero ella solo responde groserías e insultos como siempre. Pero tu no actúas como siempre, te paras de inmediato y le exiges a Nico que se disculpe pero ella no lo hace, así que to tomas cartas en el asunto. Paras a Nicochi y le bajas la falda con todo y sus pantaletas, ella trata de protestar y vestirse de nuevo pero tu se lo impides doblándola sobre tus piernas mientras comienzas a nalguearla. La escena me excita mucho y tu lo notas así que me pides que me acerque, cuando ya estoy cerca, tu sacas mi pene y comienzas a devorarlo lentamente mientras sigues castigando a Nico. Pronto no puedo mas y termino en tu boca, tu solo tragas una pequeña parte y la demás la escupes en el trasero de Nicochi. Con mi semen empiezas a lubricar el ano de Nicochi para después incitarme a que la penetre, yo al principio no quiero hacerlo pero tu insistes mas y mas así que termino por ceder. Lentamente me introduzco en el trasero de Nicochi mientras que tu usas su boca para darte placer y entretanto esto pasa, tu le das una que otra nalgada. Así pasa un rato en el que pronto comienzo a embestir muy duramente a Nicochi; Y mientras que tu la haces que trague todo tu semen yo derramo todo el mio dentro de su recto...~-_

Solo silencio había en la recamara, tanto la rusa como la pelinegra estaban tan excitadas por la pequeña historia que les contaba Nozomi que cualquier roce indebido provocaría un accidente, en mas de un sentido.

-Y algo así es mi fantasía~-

Nozomi admitía mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Esta visión era inusual en la tarotista, pues era lo común que ella avergonzara a las personas en vez de ella ser la avergonzada.

-Yo... la mía es que...- Eri estaba dudosa de compartir su fantasía, pero el ver a Nozomi tan sonrojada, le dio un poco de valor al saber que su novia no mentía y que en verdad quería hacerlo con Nico tanto como ella -Es que Nico...

 _Nico me molesta pidiéndome que le enseñe a bailar ballet, me insiste tanto que yo termino por ceder. Nos reunimos en un salón de ballet que alquilamos para nosotras dos, le doy uno de mis viejos trajes, el cual creo que le queda, ella me mira un poco enojada porque le di un traje de niña pero no me dice nada, solo hace un sonido molesto y me arrebata el traje para cambiarse. Cuando Nico regresa yo ya estoy en mi propio atuendo de ballet, pero me quedo admirando que bien se le ve el tutu y como el ambiente alrededor de ella cambia radicalmente solo con hacerse otro peinado. Ella me dice que que es lo que me pasa y yo le respondo que nada, así comenzamos a calentar pero mi mente no esta concentrada y solo me excita el pensar que Nico esta usando mi ropa. Cuando terminamos de calentar Nico me pregunta que es lo que sigue pero se sorprende al ver mi erección que claramente se nota por el leotardo tan entallado. Yo al principio no me doy cuenta pero al ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos trato de cubrirme un poco con las manos pero termino viniéndome a causa del rose del leotardo y la presión de mis manos. Nico se me queda viendo y pronto me dice pervertida, yo caigo de rodillas y le imploro que no le diga a nadie, a lo cual ella acepta pero con una condición. Pronto estoy con mi miembro expuesto, aun de rodillas y Nico me mira pervertidamente, ella se esta deleitando con mi vergüenza mientras dice lo increíble que es mi miembro, yo me sonrojo y ella lo nota. Ella me pregunta el porque de mi erección y yo intento evadir la pregunta pero ella pisa mi miembro con sus pies y comienza a mover su pie firme pero duramente, ella me dice que si no hablo terminara aplastándome, así que admito que me excite al verla en mis viejas ropas. Nico sonríe y dice que debería darme una recompensa por ser honesta, así que se sienta frente a mi y con las plantas de sus pies comienza a estimular mi miembro, yo empiezo a mover la cadera y a embestir la pequeña abertura que crean sus pies juntos. Ella me dice lo pervertida que soy mientras me aprieta un poco la cabeza del pene con los pequeños dedos de sus pies, yo no aguanto mas y termino haciendo un desastre en sus pies y en partes de su leotardo. Nico toma una pequeña parte de mi semen que cayo en sus piernas y con una leve sonrisa me dice que debe castigarme por hacer tal desastre mientras mete a sus labios el dedo que aun tiene mi semen en el y lo saborea de forma maliciosa...-_

Si antes había silencio, ahora lo havia aun mas, incluso se podía escuchar el agitado palpitar de los corazones de las tres chicas. Una de las principales razones de esto era que ni Nico o Nozomi sabían que Eri tuviera algún fetiche con los pies y menos que fuera algo masoquista, bueno esto era por parte de Nico ya que Nozomi había comenzado a notar ciertas tendencias "M" de parte de su novia.

-E-e-esa es m-mi fantasía...-

Eri regresaba la mirada a su Novia y a los pies de Nico, desde que comenzó a contar su fantasía, la rubia había apartado la vista de su novia y de Nico (al menos de sus pies). Pero ahora que re-dirigía su atención a ellas, pudo notar como claramente la erección de Nozomi se asomaba fuera de la abertura de la pierna de sus bermudas , mientras que Nico parecia haberse orinado por lo tan visiblemente mojadas que estaban sus pantaletas.

Nozomi siguió la mirada de Eri y vio las pantis rosas y ahora totalmente empapadas de Nico. Esto la excito aun mas y mordió la esquina inferior de su labio al imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Hum~ creo que a Nicochi le gusta mas esa idea~-

Nozomi dijo esto y con la mano alcanzo a dar un pequeño roce al centro húmedo de las pantaletas de Nico.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaan~- Nico gimió de placer, pero de inmediato se recobro y comenzó a reclamar -Q-q-q-q-que crees que haces maldita pervertida!-

-Solo te di lo que pedías Nicochi~-

-Yo-yo-yo no pedí nada!-

Eri se había quedado totalmente roja al ver que Nozomi toco la parte mas privada de Nico. Al principio cuando vio lo que iba a hacer la pelimorada quiso detenerla pero se detuvo al contemplar lo que pasaría si Nozomi hacia aquel movimiento _[Vamos a tener sexo con Nico!?]_.

Nico estaba totalmente callada e inmóvil, parecia que toda su energía se había ido en ese ultimo grito. Así que esto lo tomo la pelimorada como la señal de que era hora de proseguir.

Con vergüenza vio como Nozomi comenzaba a desnudarse, ella iba a decirle algo pero no dijo nada, solo espero a que Nozomi terminara para que ahora la pelimorada detuviera a Nico y ella se pudiera desnudar.

Nozomi se sorprendió un poco al ver que Eri no protestaba, ella solo había agarrado firmemente los tobillos de Nico cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse. La pelimorada pensó que antes de convencer a Nico, tendría que convencer a Eri, pero esa reacción le hizo ver que no era necesario. Así que cuando fue su turno de sostener a Nico, la jalo fuertemente de debajo de la cama logrando sacarla y aunque la pelinegra trato de escapar y forcejear un poco, al final Nozomi logro sentarla frente a Eri.

Este movimiento sorprendió a la pelinegra pero no tanto como a la rubia, ahora ella estaba semi desnuda frente a Nico y solo un par de leggins negros apretados la cubría.

-Nozomi déjame en paz... ya deja esto de una vez!-

Nozomi no dijo nada y solo se sentó detrás de Nico recargandole su erección en la espalda mientras comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-No-nozomi~ de-deja eso mhmmm~-

-Se honesta Nicochi, tu quieres esto tanto como nosotras...-

El leve susurro en sus oídos, aquel caliente miembro contra sus espalda baja, los pechos de Eri al aire, los duros pezones de Nozomi picando le la espalda... todo eso era demasiado para la pobre de Nico, así que ella no dijo nada mas y solo movió la cabeza para decirles que si, que si podían estar las tres juntas.

-No te arrepentirás Ni~co~chi~ _[VOY A TENER UN TRIÓ!]_ -

-Si...- _[I-diota... deberías de seguir besando mi cuello y no decir tonterías...]_

Nico y Nozomi dejaron sus pensamientos de lado al ver que Eri por fin se quitaba los leggins para dejar ver lo que esos pantalones tan ajustados decían a gritos. El miembro de Eri estaba a punto de explotar, su erección estaba al máximo y miraba con lujuria a las dos chicas frente a ella.

-...Ya-ya estoy lista...-

Eri cubría penosamente su miembro erecto pero como era de esperarse, sus manos no eran suficientes para cubrir semejante monstruo en su completa erección.

-S-si...- Nico estaba toda roja de ver a Eri desnuda y con ese enorme miembro saliendo de entre sus manos.

-Bi-bien Erichi...- Nozomi apenas podía contener su emoción, en sus brazos estaba Nico y frente a ella estaba Eri, e iba a tener sexo con ambas.

Eri se acercaba a Nico y se arrodillaba en frente de ella mientras le acariciaba lentamente las piernas, mientras tanto Nozomi le besaba lenta y apasionadamente el cuello. Esto estaba excitando bastante a Nico, el tener a dos de las chicas mas deseadas de la universidad para ella sola, que dos de las idols que ganaron el Love Live tuvieran fantasías sobre ella, que sus dos mejores amigas la desearan a tal grado... realmente la excitaba bastante.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nicochi se hace del rogar pero bien que quiere~ Aunque pude publicar las tres partes como un solo one-shot, decidí no hacerlo porque a mi en lo personal, no me gustan los bloques de mas de 7000 palabras, se me hacen algo pesados para un one-shot y muy cortos para una historia larga. :3


	7. Roommates (3 de 3)

**WARNING!** :La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **ROOMMATES**

 _~Compartir un cuarto a veces es compartir la vida~_

~III~

La tres chicas se miraban con un poco de vergüenza entre si, se miraban una a la otra esperando alguna señal especial para poder comenzar. Sin poder contenerse mas la primera en actuar de verdad fue Nico.

La pequeña pelinegra estiro un poco la punta de sus pies y comenzó a tocar el miembro de Eri, la cual al ver y mas importante sentir esto, dejo salir de su boca pequeños gemidos llenos de placer. Nozomi se deleitaba con el espectáculo hasta que sintió las delicadas y pequeñas manos de Nico explorando su cuerpo cavernoso, ahora Nozomi era la que soltaba pequeños gemidos por las caricias de la pelinegra sobre ella.

Pronto Nico entendió como complacer a sus amigas. Eri movía un poco su cadera mientras que Nico le daba ligeros roces a lo largo de su miembro con los pies, la rubia parecia disfrutar sobretodo cuando los pequeños dedos de Nico se postraban en su punta y hacían pequeños círculos alrededor de su uretra. Mientras que Nozomi prefería un fuerte agarre sobre su pene al tiempo que sus uñas la usaba para estimularle la base de la cabeza, en especial parecia que la pelimorada disfrutaba las caricias en el área del frenillo. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas chicas se vinieran copiosamente sobre su amiga pelinegra e hicieran sentir feliz a la pequeña chica al saber que sus caricias las hicieron sentir tan bien.

Sin decir nada, apenas sus dos amigas terminaron de eyacular la comenzaron a desnudar, Nico al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, pero prontamente se dejo llevar por la nueva y excitante experiencia que le aguardaba.

Eri le quitaba lentamente la falda a Nico mientras le besaba cada lugar que quedaba expuesto. Nozomi por su parte ya le había quitado la blusa a Nico y ahora se entretenía dándole su washi washi max versión erótica. Eri al llegar a las pantaletas rosas, las trato con sumo cuidado y las retiro lentamente dejando la intimidad de Nico al descubierto, tan hermosa y 'linda' se le hacia la entrada de la pelinegra que no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso a esos húmedos y rosados los labios. Nozomi al ver esta acción se apresuro a quitarle el brasier a Nico y a voltear le un poco la cara para así poder besarla profunda y largamente mientras le acariciaba los pezones. Nico no tardo mucho en venirse, los constantes ataques a su vagina por parte de Eri y las constantes caricias y besos de Nozomi las orillaron a un suave y prolongado orgasmo que recibió Eri en toda su boca.

-Pasamos a la cama Nicochi~-

A Nico el leve susurro en su oído le dio unas ligeras cosquillas y un agradable sensación en la base de su vientre. Sin prisas respondió con un simple 'Si' mientras se incorporaba y besaba en la boca a Eri. Pronto Nozomi se unió al beso que ahora compartían las tres.

-Y a que cama nos vamos Nicochi~-

Nico se quedo pensando en esto y solo vio a Eri, lo cual las dos chicas entendieron y vieron que era la opción mas lógica, debido a que la cama de Eri era la única con el tamaño adecuado para que las tres estuvieran juntas.

En un movimiento audaz Eri cargo a Nico en brazos como si de una princesa se tratara, a lo cual Nico se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, solo miro como Nozomi venia detrás de ellas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La pelimorada al notar la atención de Nico sobre ella, solo le sonrió un poco mas al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Segura y amada, este era el sentimiento que tenia ahora mismo Nico en su corazón, aunque ella sabia que posiblemente serian imaginaciones suyas y que todo eso solo seria cosa de una noche, aun así al estar en los brazos de Eri y recibir ese tierno beso por parte de Nozomi, no pudo evitar sentirse de ese modo. Nico quería atesorar ese momento y guardarlo muy dentro de su corazón.

Al llegar a la habitación de Eri, la rubia deposito a Nico con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, le quito el cabello que caía sobre su cara y la comenzó a besar tiernamente al tiempo que le acariciaba sus pequeños pechos. Nozomi no espero para entrar en acción y le abrió con cuidado las piernas a Nico, al no encontrarse con la mas mínima resistencia Nozomi sonrió para si misma y se dispuso a trabajar con su lengua sobre el clítoris de la pelinegra. Nico estaba en las nubes, ella no podía creer que tan bien podía sentirse todo eso que le hacían sus amigas, mientras Nozomi la hacia venirse una y otra vez con sus increíbles técnicas con la lengua, Eri la derretía con sus dulces besos y suaves caricias.

Aunque Nico estaba feliz, sabia que sus amigas solo esperaba su permiso para entrar en ella, así que con un poco de valor les pidió que pararan y les dijo que 'ya era tiempo'.

Ni Eri o Nozomi podían creer lo que veían frente a ellas. Nico estaba completamente vulnerable, totalmente desnuda, abriendo sus piernas de par en par y con sus pequeñas manos abría sus suaves y húmedos pétalos mientras con una mirada llena de deseo y una voz llena de lujuria les pedía que la tomaran. Los miembros de ambas chicas parecieron hincharse aun mas por la sugerente petición, aunque esto les trajo un problema, quien seria la primera en penetrar a Nico?

-De-deberías ir tu primero Nozomi- Eri estaba con la cara completamente roja y con la punta de su miembro totalmente empapada en liquido pre-seminal.

-No, deberías ir tu primero Erichi- Nozomi estaba excitada al ver a Nico en tan vulnerable estado.

-No, no, no, no, se que tu has querido esto por mas tiempo que yo Nozomi- Eri insistía en que su novia debería ser la primera en tener su "turno" con Nico, aunque por dentro ella quería ser la primera, no era tan egoísta como para decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo se que tu lo quieres mas Erichi~- Nozomi sabia que su novia tenia muchas mas ganas que ella en penetrar a Nico. Era mas que obvio al ver como el miembro de la rubia "babeaba" por la vagina de Nico.

Ninguna se ponía de acuerdo hasta que Nozomi soltó un gran suspiro. La terquedad de su novia a veces podía ser extrema.

-...Ve tu primero Erichi-

Dijo la pelimorada con una voz segura y un poco mandona.

-E-estas segura Nozomi?

-Si, como vez yo lo tengo mas... ancho que tu, y si voy primero podría ser algo doloroso para Nicochi... así que mejor ve tu primero-

-O-ok Nozomi...-

La rubia no debatió mas y se preparo para tener a Nico entre sus brazos.

Eri se colocaba un condón extra largo y preparaba el camino para penetrar a Nico. Mientras tanto Nozomi se sentaba al lado de la cabeza de Nico y le daba un profundo beso francés.

-Vine a que me hagas una rusa Nicochi~-

Nozomi podía ver la cara de molestia en Nico al mencionar eso, así que se rió un poco y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le tomaba la mano.

Eri ya estaba preparada, su pene estaba en la entrada de Nico, lista para abrirse camino.

-Ni-nico estas lista?-

Eri pregunto un poco preocupada mientras que Nico solo asintió con la cabeza. Viendo a Nozomi otra vez, Eri busco en la mirada de su novia la aprobación que necesitaba y la obtuvo en forma de una broma cuando la pelimorada le dijo 'abre el camino por mi Erichi~'. Eri rió un poco y Nico se molesto, pero ambas sintieron que eso era lo necesario para aliviar la creciente tensión del momento.

Eri comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Nico, mientras Nozomi le tomaba la mano fuertemente y le daba pequeños besitos por toda la cara en un intento de aliviar su dolor. Eri entro lentamente pero sin pausas muy prolongadas, prontamente metió casi todo su largo miembro en las delicada y pequeña vagina de Nico, siguió centímetro a centímetro hasta que la cabeza de su pene topo con algo.

-E-espera Eri, ese es mi útero, n-no puedes entrar ahí!-

Nico estaba sorprendida, si bien había visto que Eri era muy grande, jamas pensó que llegara a esas profundidades dentro de ella.

-P-pero Ni-nico, solo me falta un poco mas mhnn~ solo un poco mas para tenerlo todo dentro de ti-

-N-no Eri, por favor no entres ahí ahh~-

-P-ero Nico... tu útero esta besando la cabeza de mi pene... hmmn~ es como si me estuviera incitando a entrar...-

-No espera Eri, hmmmmnnn~-

Nico ya no pudo decir nada, Eri había avanzado esos pocos centímetros que le faltaban y penetro su útero. La sensación fue tal que Nico se vino en el acto e hizo que Eri por poco se viniera también.

-E-espera Nico, s-si aprietas tan fuerte me correré de inmediato...-

Nico estaba en medio de su mas violento y placentero orgasmo hasta ahora así que no prestaba atención a lo que decía la rubia.

-Ni-nico, me... me... Mhnnn~!-

Eri terminaba viniéndose pero una clara cara de insatisfacción se estampaba en su rostro. La rubia quería moverse un poco antes de venirse, pero la inmensa presión y las ondulaciones que hizo Nico con su vagina, fueron lo único que necesito para correrse.

-Yo quería moverme...- Eri susurraba y ponía la cara igual que un niño haciendo berrinche.

Esto les causo un poco de gracia a Nico y Nozomi, por lo que al verla así, ambas se vieron a los ojos y asintieron mientras se reían un poco.

Eri sacaba lentamente su miembro de entre los pétalos húmedos de Nico y veía con un poco de preocupación la sangre que corría a lo largo de su condón.

-Lo si-siento Nico... yo fui muy brusca... creo que seria mejor que solo Nozomi siguiera-

-Que dices Erichi, tan rápido te rindes?-

Eri volteo a ver la sonriente cara de Nozomi y la picara sonrisa de Nico mientras le aventaban un condón nuevo a la cara. Al ver que la pelinegra se ponía boca abajo y levantaba su cadera, supo que Nico no le estaba guardando ningún rencor y que ese condón era para que lo usara de inmediato.

-Vamos E-eri... aun te quieres mover, verdad?-

La sugerente pose aunada a la apenada voz de Nico, hizo que Eri recobrara sus bríos y se apresurara a penetrar lentamente a Nico. Esta vez la penetración fue mas profunda, la rubia havia logrado meter toda la cabeza de su miembro en el útero de Nico, esta a su vez logro controlarse para no venirse en el momento que su útero era penetrado y así disfrutar de las suaves envestidas que le daba Eri.

Pasando un tiempo el ritmo de la rubia había aumentado un poco mientras que Nico dejaba escapar de su boca sonoros gemidos. Ante esto la pelimorada no soporto mas y se coloco frente a Nico y le puso su miembro muy cerca de los labios. Con un simple 'por favor' Nozomi pedía permiso de entrar a la boca de la pelinegra y esta al ver los ojos ardiendo de deseo de Nozomi, le concedió el paso. Nozomi de inmediato comenzó a mover la cadera al tiempo que Nico jugaba con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de aquel grueso y ancho miembro que ahora se abría paso por su boca. No paso mucho tiempo para que la rubia y la pelimorada sincronizaran sus embestidas sobre el cuerpo de Nico y lograran llegar las tres al mismo tiempo a un delicioso y salvaje orgasmo.

Eri se tumbaba a el lado de Nico, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser ella la que dirigirla las cosas, por lo general solo se acostaba y dejaba que Nozomi hiciera el trabajo duro, por lo que el estar en esa posición por largo tiempo la había agotado. La rubia pensó que ahora solo vería a Nozomi y Nico hacerlo mientras iba a recibir los cuidados de la boca de Nico. Grabe error. Nico le cambio el condón por uno nuevo en un instante y se dejo caer con todo su peso sobre su miembro un poco flácido. Eri se sorprendió por la repentina acción de la pelinegra que intento quitarla, pero Nozomi la detuvo y dejo que Nico montara sobre Eri.

-E-espera Ni-nico, no tan fuerte mhmmm~ yo-yo ya me vine cuatro veces... estoy algo sensible hmmm~-

-Humph! yo te dije lo mismo pero no me hiciste caso Eri, así que ahora te aguantas!-

Nico parecia algo emocionada de montar a Eri, así que la rubia ya no dijo nada y decidio que dejaría a su amiga hacer lo que quería, ademas se lo debía después de penetrarle el útero.

Nico seguía montando a Eri hasta que la lengua de Nozomi pasando por su trasero la sorprendió.

-Kyaa! que-que haces Nozomi!?-

-He!?-

Nozomi reaccionaba y veía lo que estaba haciendo, así que le dijo a Nico que no era nada y que siguiera concentrada en Eri. La mentira era tan mala que Nico volteo a ver a Eri y esta le dijo en un muy leve susurro que a la pelimorada le gustaba hacerlo por 'ese' lado. Nico pensó esto un poco y mientras volteo un poco a su espalda, se agarro un glúteo y lo apretó un poco le hizo la pregunta a Nozomi.

-...Nozomi, quieres hacerlo por aquí?-

A Nozomi se le iluminaron los ojos pero dijo tímidamente que si, a lo cual Nico le dijo que estaba bien, que podía hacerlo.

-E-enserio!?-

-Si, ahora apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión Nozomi!-

-S-si!, solo deja traigo el lubricante de mi cuarto!-

Nozomi salio corriendo a su cuarto por los utensilios necesarios par poder cumplir su fantasía.

-Wow! nunca antes había visto moverse tan rápido el trasero de Nozomi-

Nico bromeaba al respecto y Eri sonreía mientras le daba las gracias al tiempo que le daba un beso.

-Y-y eso porque fue?-

-Por aceptar la idea de Nozomi... a ella realmente le gusta hacerlo por 'ahí'-

-Mmmm... por lo que veo a ti no mucho, o si Eri?-

-B-bueno no es que me desagrade de el todo, pero no es lo mio...-

-Si... lo tuyo son los pies y penetrar úteros, verdad?-

-Ni-nico, si lo dices así, parezco una pervertida!-

-Hum... y que no lo eras?-

Nico y Eri bromeaban y platicaban un rato mientras Nozomi regresaba, en ese tiempo Nico se entero que el sexo anal solo era en ocasiones especiales, que a Eri siempre le había gustado meterlo todo pero a la pelimorada no le gustaba que la penetraran hasta el útero, que Nozomi era una obsesiva del sexo oral, le encantaba darlo y por supuesto que se lo dieran, en fin platicaron de muchas cosas hasta que Nico sintió la necesidad de comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

-He-hey Nico... pensé que esperarías a Nozomi-

-Si, pero el que la espere a ella no quiere decir que te tenga esperando a ti, o si?-

Nico comenzaba a mover la cadera cuando Nozomi llego con una caja llena de cosas raras que Nico no sabia como describir. Una jeringa gigante, una bolsa de algo que parecia suero, un bote lleno de un gel rosa, unos guantes negros de hule, lo que parecia una enorme olla, unas esposas, una correa, lo que era parecido un collar de perlas pero al final tenia lo que parecia la cola de un perro, unas orejas de perro conectadas a una diadema, unas pequeñas pinzas, un látigo, una soga y demás cosas que Nico no alcanzaba a describir.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, que se supone que es todo eso Nozomi?-

-Lo necesario para el juego!-

Nico se golpeo la frente mientras ella juraba que podía ver claramente unas letras flotando en la cabeza de Nozomi que decían " _Fanática de los juegos S &M_"

-Yo solo dije que te dejaría hacerlo por 'detrás', no recuerdo haber aceptado hacer eso... aun- la ultima parte la susurro pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos chicas la escucharan.

-Aun Nico?-

-Nicochi tu... tu quieres hacerlo con nosotras algún otro día?-

-Bu-bueno... solo si ustedes qu-quieren...-

La respuesta de Eri y Nozomi no se hizo esperar y de inmediato cubrieron de besos a Nico, ella intento hacerse la enojada y decirles que pararan, pero era mas que obvio que estaba feliz por la respuesta positiva.

(...)

-Bu-bueno aquí voy Nicochi...-

-S-si...-

Nozomi estaba penetrando lentamente a Nico por su ano, ella acordó en dejar los juegos S&M... al menos por esa vez, y solo le aplico el lubricante. Cuando Nozomi pudo meter tres dedos dentro de Nico sin dificultad, decidio que seria hora de pasar al evento principal. Así que la coloco boca abajo y le puso una almohada para alzarle un poco la cadera, la separo las piernas le dijo que se relajara y se dispuso a penetrarla.

Después de un largo rato en el que Nozomi se introdujo lentamente en Nico, por fin estaba completamente dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Nico se havia quedado callada y Nozomi temió que tampoco le gustara ese tipo de cosas como a su novia, así que un poco consternada Nozomi le pregunto a Nico si debía parar.

-Nico... me escuchaste?-

Eri también estaba un poco apurada así que fue a ver de frente a Nico y lo que vio la sorprendió.

-Ni-nico!-

Nozomi alarmada volteo un poco a Nico para ver que era lo que tenia, pero cuando la vio se quedo en un completo shock. Nico tenia una cara de satisfacción total, sus lengua colgaba libre fuera de su boca, su saliva salia sin control y sus ojos casi estaban en blanco debido al placer que estaba sintiendo la pelinegra en ese instante.

-~que es esto~ ~porque se siente tan bien~-

Fue la única frase coherente que pudieron descifrar Nozomi y Eri en medio de todos los gemidos que producía Nico. Esto elevo el animo de Nozomi y comenzó a penetrar mas duramente a Nico mientras que Eri se comenzaba a masturbar al ver esa escena frente a ella. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Nozomi terminara, y al ver a su novia y a su amiga en tal estado les hizo una propuesta.

-Se-segura que esto va a estar bien?-

-Si Nicochi, tu no te apures y solo baja tu cadera lentamente-

-Va-vas a estar bien Nico... yo si me controlare esta vez-

Con esto ultimo Nico fue bajando su cadera en medio de sus dos amigas las cuales estaba sentadas frente a frente y con sus miembros al aire. Esta vez Nico recibía en su trasero a Eri mientras que Nozomi probaba la vagina de Nico. Apenas la pelinegra termino de devorar en su totalidad los miembros de sus amigas ellas la besaron apasionadamente. La primera en comenzar a moverse fue Eri, quien no aguanto el meter todo su miembro en el recto de Nico, la segunda en moverse fue Nico para reclamarle a Eri por hacerlo de nuevo y finalmente la que se movió al final fue Nozomi, la cual estaba a punto de venirse por la intensa presión que las paredes vaginales de la pelinegra ejercían sobre su pene.

-Nicochi no te muevas tanto o yo mhmmm~-

-Por dios Nozomi, deja de venirte tan rápido y aguanta un poco-

-He-hey Nicochi, eso es algo malvado de decir hmnnn~-

-Ustedes dos dejen de moverse así, que no puedo moverme bienhnn~-

-Eri tu deja de querer meter todo tu pene dentro de mi!-

-Pe-pero...-

-Ni-nicochi mhnn~-

-Ahg~ por dios, contrólense ambas mhmnnn~-

-Tu eres la que debería dejar de apretar tanto Nicochi!-

-Si, tu-tu aprietas muy fuerte Nico, por eso solo puedo meterlo mas adentro para que n-no me expulses!-

-Ahora no me culpen por sus cosas, ustedes son las que tienen 'cosas' muy grandes!-

-Nicochi no lo llames cosa, se pondrá triste y comenzara a llorar~-

-...Mejor di que eres una eyaculadora precoz Nozomi!-

-E-eso esta prohibido de mencionarse Nicochi!-

-Ustedes dos ya paren con eso... que no puedo dar embestidas decentes!-

-Tu deja de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para meterme toda tu 'cosa' en el trasero Eri!-

-Que no lo llames cosa Nicochi~!-

La sesión de sexo y pequeñas peleas duro toda la noche, en la cual hicieron de todo hasta quedar exhaustas y al final todas dormir plácidamente una al lado de la otra mientras que abrazaban a la pequeña chica de cabellos negros que dormía en el centro de ese cálido abrazo.

~FIN~

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

Un no termina :3

* * *

 **Epilogo~**

Varios años han pasado desde aquella noche de pasión entre las tres chicas, muchas cosas pasaron después, tuvieron que superar obstáculos, romper barreras y derramar lagrimas por el largo camino que hoy las trajo hasta aquí.

-Estoy en casa-

Eri llegaba de trabajar y entraba a un apartamento hermosamente decorado y que desprendía de el un gran calor de hogar, al oír que estaba en casa, una pelimorada con un mandil se apresuro a recibirla.

-Bienvenida Erichi, quieres comer~ quieres un baño~ o me~ quieres~ a~ mi~-

-Yo...-

-Nozomi deja de hacerte la tonta y regresa a ayudarme!-

-P-pero es que Erichi dijo que desea verme desnuda en la puerta cuando regrese, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto Nicochi~-

-Hey, yo no dije nada Nozomi!-

-Shhhh! Erichi, que si no tu también-

El grito de Nico interrumpió a Nozomi y solo se resigno a tener que volver a sus labores.

-Llego Eri?-

-Si, ya llegue Nico-

-Bien Eri, tu también ayuda a Nozomi mientras yo termino la cena!-

-Si!-

-Ya que...-

Nozomi regresaba a la habitación mientras Eri le preguntaba que era lo que debían hacer. Al abrir la habitación, el olor le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber a Eri y de inmediato supo que era lo que tenían hacer y el porque Nozomi trataba de escaparse.

-Hay que cambiar a las niñas-

Nozomi dijo en un tono triste mientras se acercaba a las dos pequeñas niñas que estaban cada una en su respectiva cuna. La primera niña tenia el pelo rubio atado en dos pequeñas coletas bajas a cada lado de su cabeza, la piel blanca y los ojos color rubí, parecia una pequeña princesita de un cuento de hadas, aunque a veces a Nozomi le gustaba molestar a Eri diciéndole que parecia una vampiresa de anime, y aunque a la rubia no le gustaba oírlo, no podía negarlo. La siguiente niña tenia el pelo morado atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, su piel era igual de blanca que la de su melliza y sus ojos tenían el mismo tono rojo que los de su madre y su hermana, la niña en realidad parecia una pequeña modelo de revistas para bebes, a la cual Nozomi le gustaba llamar 'Mi pequeña succubus~' y aunque Nico se enojaba cada que Nozomi le decía así a la niña, todas pensaban que si al crecer tenia el cuerpo de Nozomi, ese apodo no quedaría muy alejado de la realidad.

Después de cambiar a sus hijas, llego la orgullosa madre al cuarto con unas mamilas para cada una, después de darles de comer, guió a sus queridos "padres" afuera del cuarto para dejar descansar a las niñas y ellas poder comer en paz.

-Y como te fue en el trabajo Eri?-

-Bien Nico, aunque aun me duelen las piernas... jamas pensé que dar clases de ballet me hiciera sentir mas cansancio que el que sentía en los conciertos de cuando eramos idols-

-En la bañera te sobo las piernas y te aplico un ungüento para que puedas descansar-

-Gracias Nico~-

-Y a mi, a mi no me vas a preguntar como me fue en el trabajo Nicochi~?-

-Tu no fuiste al templo y estuviste todo el día aquí conmigo Nozomi...-

-Pero hubo ratos en los que no me viste~-

-...Paso de preguntarte que hacías encerrada en el cuarto para que salieras media hora después toda sudada y con tu 'cosa' aun dura-

-Que mala Nicochi~ y yo que quería contarte con lujo de detalles lo que paso~-

-Gezz cuando dejaras de ser tan pervertida Nozomi!-

-Así me amas y lo sabes~-

-...Pero tampoco es para que exageres-

-Ya, ya, no peleen-

-Si Eri-

-Ok Erichi~-

Así siguió la comida de la gran familia compuesta por Eri, Nozomi, Nico y sus dos mellizas Noomi y Erika. Reían bromeaban y soltaban una que otra cosa inapropiada (sobre todo Nozomi) mientras comían alegremente la comida que había preparado una de las chefs mas reconocidas de Japón que ahora estaba de permiso por maternidad.

.

.

.

-Nicochi... hoy se termino la cuarentena, no?-

-Ya sabia que a eso ibas, n-no puedes esperarte ni un poco Nozomi?-

-P-ero si se termino hoy, o no Nico?-

-T-tu también Eri?

-Es que...-

-Es que las dos te deseamos mucho Nicochi~-

Nozomi decía esto sonriente mientras abrazaba a la apenada Eri y esperaban la respuesta de Nico.

-Esta bien, esta bien... y-yo también tengo ganas... así que lo haremos...-

-хорошо!, entonces va-vamos- Eri saltaba de la silla y se ponía en marcha.

Nico, Eri y Nozomi iban emocionadas a su habitación cuando de pronto los llantos de un bebe las detuvieron, pronto eran dos bebes llorando y Nico no paraba de reír al ver las caras de desilusión de Nozomi y Eri.

-Bueno~ la que logre dormir primero a su hija, recibirá un trato muy es~pe~cial~- Nico dijo esto en un tono increíblemente seductor y se metió al cuarto.

-No ganaras Erichi!-

-Tu eres la que no ganara Nozomi!-

Nico podía oír los gritos de sus esposas por el corredor, empujándose y calleándose con tal de llegar primero y dormir a sus hijas.

Fin.


	8. Nico Boing Nii (1 de 3)

Clasificación: T - Géneros: Drama/Comedia - Serie corta de 3 capítulos - Personajes: Nozomi T., Niko Y., Maki N.,

Sinopsis: Nico se a estado saltado las practicas del grupo. Sera que de nuevo esta cuidando a sus hermanitos como la vez pasada o... sera que algo mas grande se trae entre manos?

* * *

.

 _ **Nico~ Boing~ Nii~**_

.

Las musas ya ganaron el anhelado Love Live, también lograron interesar a la gente suficiente como para poder estar en el Domo, por eso el que la auto nombrada idol numero uno de el mundo de nuevo se saltara las practicas de lo que seria su ultimo concierto juntas como musas, tenia a todas algo desconcertadas, tristes o molestas.

Nico había estado últimamente muy misteriosa, se iba temprano, faltaba a las reuniones y se reunía con Kotori en secreto pasando con esta un buen rato a solas.

-Nicocchi esta muy rara!-

La primera de las siete musas reunidas en el salón del club que reclamo la falta de presencia de Nico era Nozomi. La pelimorada sentía que últimamente Nico la evadía mas que de costumbre y si eso ya era algo malo, si le sumabas que hace mas de tres meses que no le podía hacer un buen washi washi max! A la pelinegra, el resultado era algo desastroso. El no poder manosear a Nico como quería tenia alterada a Nozomi de una manera que ella misma no se explicaba.

-Nico-chan a estado faltando mucho... creen que de nuevo este cuidando a sus hermanitos?-

Hanayo seguía la conversación y preguntaba si no seria el mismo caso de la otra vez que Nico se comporto extraña y resulto que solo era por cuidar a sus hermanos y no por algún novio como se lo habían imaginado.

-Incluso falto a nuestro festín de ramen semanal, nya! Rin tuvo que pagar mas por el ramen!-

Sin dejar que las demás musas consideraran la cuestión que proponía Hanayo, Rin descargaba su enojo por haber tenido que pagar mas por su ramen al haber tenido que dividir en dos la cuenta en vez de en tres como usualmente lo hacían Hanayo, Nico y ella.

-Es una gran falta de responsabilidad la que esta mostrando Nico-senpai, si no fuera porque la necesitamos, la castigaría dejándola fuera del concierto!-

Umi como siempre era estricta y dura con la mayor del trió de idiotas. En general ella no seria tan dura con Nico, pero debido a que últimamente Kotori no estaba al rededor de ella, su mal humor y estrés aumentaban y se desquitaba con la primer persona que cometía alguna falta y esa por lo general era Nico.

-Recuerda Umi, las senpai están prohibidas-

Eri totalmente tranquila intentaba calmar un poco a Umi recordando le la regla de M's de 'No senpai'

-E-eri...-

La arquera se avergonzaba un poco del pequeño recordatorio de su senpai y eso lograba tranquilizarla un poco, mientras que Eri seguía hablando de lo que ella pensaba que deberían de hacer con respecto a Nico.

-Si Nico de nuevo esta cuidando a sus hermanos nosotras podemos ayudarla y ensayar al mismo tiempo, solo tenemos que ofrecerle nuestra ayuda-

Eri proponía una solución lógica y pacifica al asunto, pero una tsundere pelirroja se negaba terminantemente a ello.

-Yo no quiero cuidar niños y menos a el hermano de esa enana!-

Maki también había estado molesta con Nico por descuidar su... amistad? La pelirroja no sabía que pasaba pero desde ese día que lloro a las orillas del río, sentía que la presencia de Nico le era muy necesaria, pero claro, ella primero muerta que admitir (de nuevo) que necesitaba a Nico en su día a día.

-N-no te enojes Maki, a-aun no sabemos si Nico esta cuidando de sus hermanitos-

-Como sea, yo no quiero cuidarlos. Digo Cocoro y Cocoa están bien, ellas son lindas y se parecen a Nico-chan~ ...pero a el mocoso no lo soporto!-

 _[Por lo que se ve, Maki aun no ha olvidado que Koutaro le dijera "Tomate" a cada rato... bueno a mi tampoco me gusta que me diga "bailarina de apoyo" cada que me ve pero no por eso me voy a poner así...]_ Eri se mantenía al margen y aunque era su idea, ella también deseaba no ser la encargada de cuidar al único varón de la familia Yazawa.

-Va-amos Maki-chan es solo un niño...-

-Hmph! como sea, si es de cuidar a ese niño no cuenten conmigo-

Hanayo intentaba calmar a Nico, pero el comentario que escapo de los labios de Rin puso a mas de una musa muy molesta.

-No sera que Nico esta saliendo con Kotori, nya? Últimamente Rin las ve juntas a cada rato-

El silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos instantes para despues ser roto por los gritos de varias musas.

-Q-q-q-q-q-que cosas tan desvergonzadas dices Rin!- Umi con la carra roja de vergüenza? Coraje? Le reclamaba a la pequeña gatita.

-Rin! Deja de decir tonterías! No hay manera que Nico-chan este saliendo con Kotori- Maki con una mirada asesina le reclamaba a Rin.

-Nicocchi y Kotori!?- Nozomi no le reclamaba a Rin por su comentario, pero el solo hecho de contemplar la posibilidad de un noviazgo entre las dos chicas la mandaba unas increíbles ganas de abofetear a Kotori y aplicarle un buen, lento, pausado pero fuerte washi washi max de castigo a Nico.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, Rin solo dijo eso sin ningún fundamento, no es así Kotori?-

Eri volteaba a todos lados para ver a Kotori, pero esta... no estaba.

-Y Kotori?-

Ante la pregunta las demás musas cayeron en cuenta que la pajarita había volado de la reunión desde hace un rato y ninguna se dio cuenta.

-...!?-

-Kotori?-

-No esta, nya-

-Ellas...?-

-N-no...-

-He? Kotori se fue hace rato, porque lo preguntas Eri?-

Honoka soltaba la bomba como si nada. Al parecer por estar comiendo pan se había perdido buena parte de la conversación, así que lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue cuando Eri pregunto por Kotori.

-Y ahora que lo dicen, para que nos reunimos? Y donde esta Nico, no la vi cuando entramos?-

La carismática líder de las musas no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del porque de la junta, pero lo que acababa de comprender es que quizás dijo algo que no debía.

-P-porque me ven así chicas... yo... yo que hice!?-

Ante la intensa mirada de Umi, Maki y Nozomi, Honoka busco protección pero al faltar su refugio natural o mejor dicho, la espalda de Kotori. La pelinaranja fue a buscar resguardo detrás de la espalda de la rusa.

-Estarán de nuevo en la enfermería, nya?-

Rin susurraba sus pensamientos lo suficientemente alto como para que Maki quien estaba a su lado izquierdo los pudiera escuchar.

-Que dijiste Rin!?-

Cayendo en cuenta que dio voz a sus pensamientos, la gatita intento negar todo lo que sabía.

-Rin no dijo nada-

-Claro que si!-

-Que no, nya!-

-Que si, dijiste algo sobre la enfermería! Acaso... acaso Nico esta ahí!?-

Rin trataba de ocultar lo que dijo pero ya era muy tarde, Maki la había escuchado y esta no iba a dejar pasar ese comentario tan fácil.

-Rin-chan, nos dirás que fue lo que dijiste, verdad~?- Nozomi se acercaba de manera amenazante moviendo las manos, asemejando su ya famoso castigo, así que sin pensarlo mucho la gatita comenzó a cantar como un perico.

-Rin a visto a Nico y a Kotori encerrarse en la enfermería nya!-

El comentario le caía como balde de agua fría a tres musas en especial, las cuales prontamente se imaginaron que es lo que hacían las dos chicas, solas, en la enfermería, despues de clases y sin la enfermera presente.

(...)

Después de discutirlo por un rato (menos de treinta segundos) las musas decidieron ir a ver (espiar) que era lo que pasaba en la enfermería. Pero con lo que se encontraron ninguna de ellas lo había imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños.

(...)

-Mg~ Ko-kotori~-

-Nico-chan...-

-Kotori mhngnn~ es... es muy duro mnnnn~-

-Aguanta solo un poco mas Nico-chan...-

-Mnnn~ pero ya... yamnnn~ no puedomnn~-

-Solo un poco mas Nico-chan, solo un poco mas y entrara todo-

-Mng! Kotori si-siento que me desmayo!-

-Aguanta Nico-chan, solo un poco, solo queda un poco mas!-

-Mngumnnn~ Kotori yo ya mnnnnnnnn~!-

-Nico-chan, resiste, solo queda un poco mas!-

-Kotoriiiiiiiiii~!-

Las musas (en especial Nozomi, Umi y Maki) no pudiendo soportar mas los sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería, e irrumpieron de manera poco ortodoxa.

-Alto ahí Kotori, no dejare que violes a Nicocchi!- Nozomi entro rompiendo la puerta de la enfermería de una tacleada digna de un partido de final de conferencia de la NFL.

-Kotori no lo hagas, prometo no ser tan retraída e incluso hacerlo con las luces encendidas pero no lo hagas, no me engañes con Nico!-

Umi entraba gritando algo muy comprometedor pero parecia no importarle con tal de detener a su pajarita y evitar un muy posible engaño por parte de la modista con la idol numero uno del mundo.

-¡Umi!?-

La alarmada Kotori reaccionaba ante el fuerte ruido de la puerta cayéndose y el grito de Umi. Bueno, de hecho reaccionaba mas a el revelador grito de su novia que a el del ruido de la puerta.

-No lo puedo creer Nico-chan, tu... tu... yo, yo te dije que M's no seria lo mismo sin ti y tu... tu... tu?-

Maki no sabía ni que decir, para ella Nico era muy importante pero no había forma que lo dijera y menos en ese tipo de situación que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Cuando por fin vieron lo que pasaba dentro de la enfermería, las musas se quedaron completamente... perdidas, confundidas y decepcionadas?.

La escena que las siete musas veían no era la que su habían imaginado. Por los gemidos de Nico unas imaginaban lo peor. Una musa se imagino a Nico en 'cuatro' recibiendo un gran vibrador, otra se imagino a Kotori como una futanari y penetrando a Nico al estilo del 'misionero', otra se imagino a Kotori y Nico haciendo algo de 'fisting', pero al entrar vieron que todo lo que pensaron no solo no estaba pasando si no que estaba lo mas alejado posible a sus locas fantasías.

-Que diablos hacen todas aquí!?- Nico grito completamente enojada al ver a todas las musas reunidas frente a ella.

Al entrar a la enfermería las musas solo se encontraron con Kotori parada a el lado de Nico ayudándola a ponerse lo que parecia una faja de neopreno. Lo único extraño es que la faja estaba alrededor del torso desnudo de la auto nombrada idol numero uno del mundo y no al rededor de la cadera o en el vientre como uno creería común.

-Que... que esta pasando aquí!?- Eri externaba la pregunta que se hacían las siete musas en ese momento.

Era la pregunta general, que pasaba, porque Nico tenia el torso desnudo y en su pecho había una faja.

-Que les importa, ahora solo lárguense de aquí en este instante!-

Nico estaba realmente furiosa pero su cara mostraba mas vergüenza y temor que enojo. Parecía que la pelinegra tenia que algo malo pasaría si las musas se quedaban en el lugar por un segundo mas.

-Ah! espera Nico-chan, no te muevas, aun no terminaba de asegurar la faja!-

Kotori intentaba detener a Nico de seguir gritando y agitando los brazos pero fue muy tarde. Todo lo que pudo hacer la pelinegra al escuchar la advertencia fue dejar salir un desangelado "eh?" y despues 'eso' paso. La liberación de los o mejor dicho las oprimidas sucedió.

*riippp*

Un gran sonido de algo desgarrándose se escucho por toda la enfermería para despues dejar escuchar un sonido suave, casi angelical descender en medio de todas.

*~Booing~*

-N..-

Nico intentaba cubrirse el frente con sus manos, pero sus manos eran completamente insuficientes para cubrir semejantes... montañas. También intento decir algo pero estaba totalmente ocupada cubriendo sus pechos y deseando que la tierra se la tragara que no dijo palabra alguna por un rato. Era la primera vez en su vida que Nico sentía tanta vergüenza que su voz se negaba a salir.

-...!-

-No..-

-No...!-

-N..O!-

-NO!-

-¡N-NO MIREN IDIOTAS PERVERTIDAS!-

La pelinegra por fin podía articular palabras y lo primero que salia era por supuesto, insultos para las musas que habían visto su pecho desnudo.

 _[Son mas grandes que las de Nozomi!?]_ Eri abrió los ojos al máximo ante el espectáculo.

 _[Rin quedo atrás nya!?]_ Rin estaba tan sorprendida que abrió por completo la boca.

 _[Nico-chan!?]_ Hanayo estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia que hacer o pensar, solo se quedo ahí completamente inmóvil viendo como Nico hacia literalmente malabares para poder cubrir sus enormes pechos.

*Pffffffffffff!* Honoka escupía migajas de pan por todo el lugar debido a la enorme impresión que se llevo.

*pum...* Umi se desplomo en el piso, aquel espectáculo era demasiado estimulante para la pobre y pudorosa arquera.

-Umi!- Kotori fue corriendo a el lado de su amada para ayudarla a recuperarse de la impresión que acababa de sufrir.

 _[Eran rosas, eran completamente rosas!]_ Maki había grabado en su mente para siempre la forma y el color de los pezones de Nico. Y de hecho sus manos daban la impresión de estar apretando algo grande en el aire pero ninguna de las musas se dio cuenta de esto.

-Esa no puede ser Nicocchi, esos pechos deben ser falsos! Los pechos de Nicocchi son lindos, firmes y caben en la palma de mi mano!-

La única que parecia hablar y reclamar era Nozomi, ella mejor que nadie conocía la forma, elasticidad, firmeza y sobre todo, tamaño del pecho de Nico.

-TU CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA PERVERTIDA QUE LA ÚNICA CULPABLE QUE MI PECHO ESTE ASÍ ERES TU NOZOMI!-

Nico despotricaba en reclamos e insultos contra Nozomi y esta solo se confundía cada vez mas al saber que ella era la culpable de que los lindos y tiernos limones de Nico se convirtieran en enormes y pesadas sandias.

(...)

Todas las musas estaban de nuevo en el salón del club de investigación de idols. Nico al ver su faja rota, no le quedo mas remedio que cambiarse a el uniforme de deportes. Ya en su usual asiento, las miradas de las musas se iban indudablemente a el par de montañas que Nico tenia en frente. Todas querían saber que paso, como es que Nico ahora dejaba en vergüenza a Nozomi con respecto al tamaño de pecho. Muchas querían preguntar, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar hasta que...

-Nicocchi-

Nozomi hacia el intento de hablar pero Nico la fulminaba con la mirada y esta de inmediato se quedaba callada.

Era inusual ver a Nozomi tan sumisa, pero despues de lo que paso en la enfermería todas estaban un poco confundidas y por sobre todo impactadas.

-Nico-chan... creo que les debes que decir que paso...-

Kotori hacia su mejor esfuerzo por calmar a Nico y esta solo se recargaba en su silla, tomaba un gran y profundo respiro, se preparaba para contar que fue lo que ocurrió y como es que paso de ser copa 'A' a ser copa 'E'.

-Esta bien Kotori, les contare...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

 _En la eterna lucha del "Plot vs Justice"_

 _Hay un nuevo héroe que intenta unificar a los dos_ _bandos_

 _Unos lo describen como herejía y otros como abominación_

 _Pero aun así hay algo en o que todos concuerdan..._

 _Ver a una loli con pechos enormes_

 _Es como ver la marcha del pingúino Emperador_

 _Algo hermoso y efímero que solo se ve una vez en la vida~_

 _~OO~_

 _._

Ok basta de tonterías xD y espero les gustara la primera parte de la historia corta de la cual aun no decido quien se queda con la loli pechugona, mi balanza se inclina por Nozomi pero creo que muchos se inclinan por Maki.

Al final como prefieren a Nico, plana como tabala o imponente como cordillera montañosa? xD


	9. Nico Boing Nii (2 de 3)

Clasificación: T - Géneros: Drama/Comedia - Serie corta de 3 capítulos - Personajes: Nozomi T., Niko Y., Maki N.,

Sinopsis: Nico se a estado saltado las practicas del grupo. Sera que de nuevo esta cuidando a sus hermanitos como la vez pasada o... sera que algo mas grande se trae entre manos?

* * *

.

 _ **Nico~ Boing~ Nii~**_

.

Todas las musas prestaban atención a Nico... bueno, unas le prestaban mas atención a el pecho de Nico que amenazaba en cualquier momento romper el sierre de la chamarra de deportes, que a lo que decía la pelinegra.

-Nico Nii es la idol numero uno del mundo, es linda, tierna, amable, adorable y los fans la adoran... pero gracias a una gran pervertida que se la pasaba manoseando a Nico todo el tiempo...- La mirada de Nico se poso en Nozomi y esta totalmente incrédula de lo que decía la pelinegra, se apunto con el dedo indice a si misma mientras decía "Yo?".

-El pecho de Nico comenzó a crecer. Al principio Nico estaba feliz de poder ser aun mas encantadora y tener el aire de mujer refinada que Nico Nii sabe que tiene~- Ante este comentario un "hmph" se escucho por parte de Maki pero Nico hizo caso omiso y siguió contando.

-Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, pronto Nico Nii vio las desventajas de ser un monstruo pechugon!-

 _[Heeeeh!? Me-me-me incluye a mi en esa categoría!?]_ Hanayo estaba algo confundida al haber recibido la mirada de castigo de Nico pero no dijo nada y dejo que la pelinegra siguiera con su historia.

-Nico Nii ya no tenia la figura dulce, tierna y encantadora que los fans conocían! Ademas...- Nico rompía su carácter de Nico Nii y se quejaba ella misma -Los brasier mas grandes son mucho mas caros, me lastiman, no hay lindos! Solo hay pervertidos! Aparte de todo eso, ya no puedo dormir boca abajo! Me duele la espalda todo el día y mi madre y mis hermanas me miran de manera fría cuando me quejo!-

Al terminar de decir esto Nico quería irse sobre Nozomi y ahorcarla o rasguñarla, no quedo muy claro ya que Kotori logro detenerla y tranquilizarla antes que cumpliera su objetivo. Ya mas tranquila, Nico solo miraba 'feo' a Nozomi y reanudaba su historia.

-...Así que Nico la pidió ayuda a Kotori para poder esconder que la angelical figura de Nico Nii había cambiado-

Kotori sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de Nico llegando a su casa pidiéndole que la ayudara a esconder su pecho. Al principio la pajarita no sabía muy bien que hacer, incluso estaba inquieta, avergonzada y un poco excitada, al ver el pecho desnudo de la pelinegra ya que ella misma solo había visto su propio pecho y en ese entonces aun faltaba tiempo para que viera el pecho de Umi. Ni siquiera había visto el pecho de su madre y cuando se cambiaba con sus compañeras, todas ellas tenían ropa interior encima. Así que tener frente a ella pechos desnudos mas grandes que los suyos, era algo que le estimulaba un poco la imaginación, pero sobre poniéndose a eso, la pajarita ayudo a su amiga lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero todo salio mal para Nico Nii ya que entre mas apretaba sus pechos, mas crecían!-

Ante esta revelación Rin, Honoka y Umi (la cual no lo admitía ni para si misma), estaban pensando en si debían usar la extraña faja que traía Nico en el pecho, para así no quedarse atrás y ser las únicas tablas entre las musas.

-...Crecieron tanto que Nico Nii se le hace difícil mantener el equilibrio!-

Nico se iba enojando un poco mas y mas de nueva cuenta y Nozomi se ponía algo nerviosa.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver por donde demonios camino! Incluso subir las escaleras de mi casa se volvió un estúpido reto! No puedo ni ver mis malditos pies!-

Nico se salia de su personaje (de nuevo) y comenzaba con los reclamos que iban todos dirigidos única y exclusivamente a Nozomi hasta que Kotori tuvo que intervenir de nuevo y tranquilizo a la pelinegra. Aunque esta vez, Nozomi no se quedo callada y respondió a todos los reclamos que le aventaba la pelinegra.

-Pe-pero como dices que es mi culpa Nicocchi!?-

-Tu eres la única pervertida que se la pasa tocándome los pechos, es obvio que es tu culpa!-

Nozomi se enojaba un poco porque Nico se la pasara llamándola pervertida, así que reviro los reclamos.

-Eso es completamente ilógico Nicocchi, me la he pasado tocándote los pechos todos estos años y desde primero jamas te habían crecido ni un milímetro!-

Nozomi parecia extrañamente orgullosa de lo que decía, pero las demás musas solo veían a la pelimorada con una cara de completa desconfianza y reproche, mientras que a Nico solo le llegaba un nuevo nivel de ira.

-Si... me has estado manoseando desde el primer día que nos conocimos, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Nozomi...-

Nico se veía realmente furiosa y Nozomi empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

-Pero te recuerdo que en los años pasados me agarrabas a lo mucho una ves cada dos o tres meses...-

*gulp*

Nozomi se trago la saliva que tenia en la boca y se preparo para lo que venia.

-Pero ahora...-

Nico hizo una pausa dramática e inhalo profundamente para poder gritar a todo pulmón lo que tenia que decir.

-TE LA PASAS MANOSEÁNDOME A CADA RATO NOZOMI, CADA DÍA, CADA MALDITO DÍA DESDE QUE ESTAMOS EN TERCERO ME HAS ESTADO TOCANDO!-

Ante tal declaración las demás musas se sorprendieron porque si bien ellas sabían que la victima preferida del washi washi max de Nozomi, era Nico, no imaginaban que la pelimorada lo hiciera cada día.

-Espera Nicocchi, n-no lo digas así, tu eras la que se ganaba el castigo... eh? chi-chicas... po-porque me ven así?-

[[[[[[[ . . . . . . . ]]]]]]]

-Erichi... Erichi porque estas alejándote de mi?-

-...Uu-

-Hanayo-chan... porque escondes a Rin de mi?-

-...-

-U-umi...chan? Ba-baja esa espada de bambú y deja de abrazar a Kotori de esa manera, la estas asfixiando!-

-...!-

-Maki... baja las tijeras y ponlas en la mesa lenta, muuuuy leeeenntamente... ademas deja de verme de esa manera que tus ojos no tienen nada de luz y dan un poco de miedo, ...si?-

-...-

-Honoka-chan... po-porque estas escondiendo tu pan? _[Entiendo lo que hacen las demás, pero porque Honoka esconde su pan y no su pecho!?]_ -

-Porque Nozomi es una pervertida?-

Honoka respondía a la pregunta de Nozomi y todas asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

(...)

Después que todas se calmaran un poco y tomaran de nuevo sus asientos (alejados de Nozomi) se reanudo la conversación entre las musas.

 _[Ararara... siento que estoy siendo tratada como la peste?]_

Nozomi daba un vistazo a su situación. Nico se mantenía mirándola con mucho enojo, Umi la miraba con cuidado mientras escondía a Kotori de la mirada de la pelimorada, Kotori ni le hacia caso debido a la felicidad que sentía de estar entre los brazos de Umi, Hanayo y Rin se abrazaban un poco y se sentaron lo mas lejos posible de la Miko, Eri se veía con una expresión complicada en el rostro pero de igual manera que las demás, se sentaba un poco alejada de Nozomi, Hanayo seguía escondiendo su pan y por ultimo Maki la miraba de tal manera que a la pelimorada se le erizaba la piel.

 _[Maki-chan esta en su fase yandere? M-me va a hacer algo?]_

La pelimorada estaba un poco preocupada por Maki ya que desde que esta supo que Nozomi se divertía todos los días tocando el pecho de Nico. La pelirroja no le había quitado los ojos de encima y parecia querer matarla con la mirada.

 _[Los celos son algo aterrador, yan~]_

Incluso en esa situación Nozomi seguía divirtiéndose un poco con las reacciones de sus amigas y planeaba futuras bromas y burlas.

 _[Hum~ si logro que Maki-chan declare que esta celosa, tal vez Nicocchi me perdone~?]_

Nozomi estaba planeando la mejor manera de incitar un arranque de celos por parte de la pelirroja que claro, no le costara la vida de por medio.

-Bueno como decía... todo es culpa de Nozomi!-

Nico reanudaba la conversación o mejor dicho a este punto, el juicio contra la bestia pechugona pervertida.

-Arara Nicocchi~ no recuerdo que te quejaras tanto cuando te hacia un buen washi washi max~-

Ante esta declaración la mirada vacía de Maki paso de Nozomi a Nico, pero esta ultima parecia no darse cuenta debido a que estaba tan ocupada discutiendo con Nozomi que no tenia tiempo de ver a sus alrededores.

-Como que no me quejaba, me quejaba, me quejaba mucho y tu no me hacías caso!-

-Ara~? Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras, incluso parecia que hacías cosas malas para que te castigara~-

Nozomi comenzaba su ataque coqueto y seductor mientras que la pelirroja se enojaba mas con Nico que con la pelimorada.

-Q-que dices idiota! No es como que yo hiciera cosas para que me castigaras, tu eras la que se entrometía y no dejaba de molestarme! En primer lugar no es tu obligación ver si hago o no mis tareas!-

Nico tenia un punto, por mas que fueran amigas, el que Nozomi se la pasara molestándola a cada rato por cualquier "falla" lo hacia ver muy sospechoso.

-Claro que si, como tu mejor amiga tengo la obligación de llevar a Nicocchi por el buen camino~!-

-T-tu, tu no eres l-la mejor amiga de Nico Nii... no te lo tengas tan creído Nozomi-

La reacción de Nico era lo que podían llamar tsundere debido al tono poco convincente, lo sonrojado de sus mejillas y el tartamudeo al hablar para negar que Nozomi era su mejor amiga.

Las musas al ver esta reacción de la pelinegra el pensamiento unisono que cruzo por sus mentes fue "Que linda".

-Ara~ Nicocchi, no tienes porque estar tan avergonzada de decirles a todos que somos mejores amigas~!-

-Nico Nii n-n-no esta avergonzada!-

-Ehehe~ Si Nicocchi no es honesta tendré que castigarla~-

Nozomi movía sus manos en simulación de su usual washi washi max mientras se acercaba a Nico. Las demás musas (en especial Umi, Rin y Honoka) solo ocultaban con terror su pecho y trataban de no interponerse en el camino de la pelimorada. Aunque una pelirroja estaba muy al pendiente de la reacción que tenia Nico ante esta situación.

-N-no te me acerques mounstruo pechugon!-

Nico habia dejado detrás su fase tsundere para entrar en su fase de pánico, ya que un demonio pervertido se acercaba a ella con las peores intenciones.

-Yan~ te atrape Nicocchi~-

-Gyaaaaaaagj!-

Nico soltaba un grito para nada refinado mientras intentaba escapar del 'mortal' agarre de Nozomi.

-W-wow Nicocchi... s-son mas grandes que las mías?-

Nozomi comenzaba su usual washi washi max pero no podía abarcar todo el pecho de la pelinegra y por eso se dio cuenta que quizás había perdido contra ella.

-Mngn~-

-Nicocchi dijiste algo?-

La pelimorada seguía con su castigo esperando que Nico se diera por vencida y declarara que eran las mejores amigas, pero parecia que la pelinegra se resistía heroicamente a decir semejante cosa y solo negaba con la cabeza a las preguntas de la pervertida Miko.

 _[Wow en serio son mas grandes que las mías pero mucho mas suaves! Es como estar tocando malvaviscos gigantes!]_

Nozomi siguió con su castigo por varios minutos y el aire dentro del club de investigación de idols cambio dramáticamente de un juicio a una pervertida a un acto publico desvergonzado! (en palabras de Umi) Debido a que Nico seguía terca en no decir nada mientras que Nozomi seguía aplicando su washi washi max. Que a estas alturas solo era Nozomi manoseando de forma erótica a la pelinegra en frente de todas.

Pequeños sonidos de respiración agitada, gemidos mudos y unos cuantos 'no' extendidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación del club.

 _[Que-que hago!? Nicocchi se sigue negando a decir algo mas y yo... yo ya me estoy excitando de estar manoseándola tanto rato!]_

Nozomi ya no sabía que hacer así que decidio que era mejor terminar antes que eso pasara a ser un incidente mayor, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, las fuertes contracciones del cuerpo de Nico la distrajeron por completo.

-Noooooo~~~!-

Nico gritaba por ultima vez antes de perder todas sus fuerzas y caer por completo rendida en los brazos de la pelimorada.

 _[Nicocchi... e-ella acaba de venirse!?]_

Este pensamiento no solo rondaba la mente de Nozomi, si no que de algunas de las musas.

 _[Ni-nico se vino por el washi washi max de Non-chan!?]_

 _[Esa maldita enana lo esta disfrutando!?]_

 _[Q-q-q-q-q-q-que desvergonzado!]_

 _[Nico-chan tu..?]_

 _[Nico-chan!?]_

 _[...?!]_

 _[Donde deje mi pan!? Ya no lo encuentro!]_

Todas las musas se habían quedado petrificadas ante el espectáculo (bueno casi todas ya que cierta pelinaranja parecia estar ocupada en otra cosa mas importante) y decidieron que era mejor retirarse.

-Bu-bueno... cre-creo que es mejor retirarnos, el ensayo de hoy queda cancelado-

Eri aplaudió fuerte para sacar del trance a las demás musas y obligarlas a salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

-S-si, es mejor retirarnos-

Kotori seguía las indicaciones de Eri y cargaba el 'bulto sin vida' que era su novia y la sacaba fuera del salón.

-V-vamos a comer ramen Rin-chan!-

-Ramen!-

Hanayo protegía la inocencia de Rin y la sacaba lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar con la promesa de un ramen extra picante.

-Hanayo, Rin, esperen, iré con ustedes...-

Maki que parecia algo triste y enojada a la vez se auto invitaba a la excusa para la huida de Hanayo y Rin. Mientras acompañaba a sus compañeras de clase a la salida, volteo un poco y miro por ultima vez a Nico al tiempo que murmuro "Estúpida enana pervertida" .

-No, esperen chicas, no es lo que piensan, Erichi! e-espera!

-L-les deseo u-una buena tarde!-

Con una ligera muestra de tristeza Eri dejaba el salón y cerraba detrás de ella la puerta

-Erichi!-

Nozomi estiraba su brazo e intento alcanzar y tratar de explicar algo de lo que paso a la rubia pero lo único que pudo alcanzar su mano fue el aire.

-Estúpida pervertida, tenias que hacerlo frente a todas!?-

El reclamo de Nico trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Nozomi y esta se apresuro a dar una sentida disculpa, pero... era realmente necesaria la disculpa?

-Nicocchi yo no...-

-E-espero que te hagas responsable por esto, idiota...~-

Nico respondió con un gran sonrojo en el rostro y tratando de parecer algo linda y tímida mientras que por su parte Nozomi estaba congelada al recibir semejante 'OK' por parte de la pelinegra.

-He?-

-Heee?-

-HEEEEEEE!?-

Si ese fuera un juego de citas, Nozomi estaba segura que en ese momento acababa de completar la ruta de "La super idol Nico Nico Nii".

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ya no voy a decir que tratare de retomar el ritmo de las publicaciones, porque cada vez que lo menciono pasan cosas malas ("._.) mejor les diré que tratare de actualizar siempre que pueda.


	10. Nico Boing Nii (3 de 3)

Clasificación: T - Géneros: Drama/Comedia - Serie corta de 3 capítulos - Personajes: Nozomi T., Niko Y., Maki N.,

Sinopsis: Nico se a estado saltado las practicas del grupo. Sera que de nuevo esta cuidando a sus hermanitos como la vez pasada o... sera que algo mas grande se trae entre manos?

* * *

.

 _ **Nico~ Boing~ Nii~**_

.

-Son 10,300 yenes por favor~-

-N-nicocchi... e-estas segura de querer esto-

Nozomi estaba increíblemente nerviosa pero Nico se mantenía firme y decidida.

-Si~-

-Son 10,300 yenes por favor...-

-R-realmente segura que quieres e-esto Nicocchi?-

-...Son 10,300 yenes por favor-

-Que si Nozomi-

-Realmente, realmente estas segura de esto Nicocchi!?-

Nozomi seguía sin estar segura de avanzar mas en esta situación pero la pelinegra que estaba a su lado, parecia no tener el mismo problema.

-Son 10,300 yenes por favor!-

-N-no crees que deberíamos de esperar a se-ser adultas para poder hacer e-esto Nicocchi!?-

-QUE... Son 10,300 yenes por favor!-

-Que si y ya paga a la señora de una vez Nozomi!-

Nozomi saco del bolsillo de su saco una cartera y con gran dolor le pago a la señora los 10,300 yenes que le requerían. Los mismos 10,000 que la pelimorada estaba ahorrando para ir a comer yakiniku en ese momento se acababan de ir volando de sus manos.

-Mi yakiniku...-

Nozomi parecia estarse despidiéndose de sus padres en el lecho de muerte por como estaba llorando al dejar ir el dinero.

-Hum! te lo tienes bien merecido!-

Nico, por su parte, disfrutaba de ver la cara de sufrimiento de la pelimorada.

-E-eres un demonio *snif*-

Nico realmente estaba en completo éxtasis al ver a la pelimorada caer al suelo en cámara lenta mientras derramaba lagrimas llenas de amargura.

-Señoritas... podrían retirarse del área de pago, P.O.R.F.A.V.O.R.-

La encargada ya estaba mas que harta de atender a las dos clientas de inmensos pechos y su limite estaba mas que rebasado. La única razón porque la encargada no despotricaba en gritos y reclamos contra las dos chicas era porque si una mujer de copa A, peleaba con chicas de copa D~E... Era mas que obvio que la gente malinterpretaría que eran celos por el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas. Y si algo que era muy cierto es que ella no estaba celosa, claro que no, ella no estaba celosa en lo mas mínimo de que una chica tan bajita le ganara el brasiler rosa con encajes de copa E que ella siempre soñó con usar pero que por obvias razones no lo podía portar con orgullo.

Así es, Nico y Nozomi estaban en una tienda de lencería y no en algún Love Hotel, tienda para adultos o cosa por el estilo.

En esta tienda Nico compro o mejor dicho en la que Nico obligo a Nozomi a que le comprara algo lindo y que le quedara bien a sus nuevos e inmensos pechos.

-{No} vuelvan pronto~-

Cuando Nico y Nozomi salieron de la tienda de lencería, creyeron escuchar algo increíblemente rudo, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando por el centro comercial.

-Aquí tienes Nico *snif* ahora si les vas a explicar todo a las demás *snif*-

Nozomi le pasaba la bolsa llena con la ropa que selecciono a Nico, mientras que esta sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a Nozomi (y su cartera) en ese es estado tan deplorable.

-Gehe! aun sigues llorando!?-

Nico tomaba la bolsa e intentaba caminar sin ver por donde pisaba.

-Claro que si, no sabes cuanto me costo ahorrar todo ese dinero para mi yakiniku!-

Nozomi vociferaba los esfuerzos que le costo el reunir el dinero para su adorada yakiniku, aunque no era porque Nozomi fuera pobre o algo así, si no porque a cada rato se la pasaba comprando carne o invitando a Eri (y Nico) a citas de parfait, por lo cual su cartera siempre estaba en apuros.

-Sabes lo que tuve que sufrir! Cuantas ventas especiales de carne me perdí este mes por estar ahorrando! lo sabes, lo sabes!?-

Nozomi zarandeaba a Nico en publico mientras que la gente miraba como rebotaban y rebotaban los encantos frontales de las dos chicas.

La gente se acercaba a ver, unos incluso sacaba su celular para grabar el choque de semejantes titanes. Pero cuando Nico se dio cuenta que era grabada, de inmediato se alejo de Nozomi y salio corriendo del lugar, aunque... el irse corriendo le gano porras, chiflidos, aplausos y gritos que la alentaban a brincar muy alto por parte de los espectadores.

-Espera Nicochi, que paso con la explicación a la chicas!-

Nozomi seguía de cerca a Nico y le rogaba para que le explicara a las demás musas que todo lo que paso en el salón del club fue obra de un engaño de la pelinegra.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Hanayo, Rin, esperen, iré con ustedes...-_

 _Maki que parecia algo triste y enojada a la vez se auto invitaba a la excusa para la huida de Hanayo y Rin. Mientras acompañaba a sus compañeras de clase a la salida, volteo un poco y miro por ultima vez a Nico al tiempo que murmuro "Estúpida enana pervertida" ._

 _-No, esperen chicas, no es lo que piensan, Erichi! e-espera!_

 _-L-les deseo u-una buena tarde!-_

 _Con una ligera muestra de tristeza Eri dejaba el salón y cerraba detrás de ella la puerta_

 _-Erichi!-_

 _Nozomi estiraba su brazo e intento alcanzar y tratar de explicar algo de lo que paso a la rubia pero lo único que pudo alcanzar su mano fue el aire._

 _-Estúpida pervertida, tenias que hacerlo frente a todas!?-_

 _El reclamo de Nico trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Nozomi y esta se apresuro a dar una sentida disculpa, pero... era realmente necesaria la disculpa?_

 _-Nicocchi yo no...-_

 _-E-espero que te hagas responsable por esto, idiota...~-_

 _Nico respondió con un gran sonrojo en el rostro y tratando de parecer algo linda y tímida mientras que por su parte Nozomi estaba congelada al recibir semejante 'OK' por parte de la pelinegra._

 _-He?-_

 _-Heee?-_

 _-HEEEEEEE!?-_

 _Si ese fuera un juego de citas, Nozomi estaba segura que en ese momento acababa de completar la ruta de "La super idol Nico Nico Nii"... O al menos eso es lo que pensaba hace unos instantes Nozomi._

 _-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-_

 _Nico seguía con un ataque de risas mientras Nozomi estaba completamente roja hasta las orejas y seguía sin entender nada de lo que habia pasado._

 _-Q-q-q-q-que paso!?-_

 _-Ajajajajajaja~ajahajahahaja ah! Mi estomago, ya-ya jaha! Ya no-no puedo re-reir mas!-_

 _-He? ...eh!? reir?-_

 _Nozomi seguía sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba y lo único que observaba era que Nico reía y sus pechos rebotaban._

 _*shig~*_

 _Después de un largo suspiro, Nico recobro la calma y le dio la sonrisa mas picara que pudo a Nozomi. Esta a su vez fue comprendiendo poco a poco que muy probablemente Nico había fingido todo._

 _-Tu-tu! Estabas fingiendo Nicocchi!?-_

 _-Heee!? No se lo que dices Nozomi~? Nico fingía algo~?-_

 _Nico entraba en su personaje y Nozomi realmente estaba molesta de ver como había caído en el juego de la pelinegra._

 _-Lo fingiste verdad Nicocchi!?-_

 _-Fingí que Nozomi~? Si no lo dices Nico no lo entenderá~-_

 _Nozomi se puso roja como un tomate al intentar describir lo que Nico había fingido. Nico por su parte no se aguantaba la risa al ver a Nozomi ser tan inocente._

 _-Lo sabía, lo fingiste!-_

 _La pelimorada al ver como es que Nico se echaba a reír de nuevo, supo que en efecto, ella, el viejo tanuki bromista había caído en la trampa del pequeño conejo escurridizo._

 _-A ver si eso te enseña a comportarte Nozomi!-_

 _Nico regresaba a su habitual forma de ser y comenzaba a regañar a su compañera idol._

 _-No se que te pasaba por la cabeza pero como demonios se te ocurrió que manosearme enfrente de todas seria una buena idea!?-_

 _Nozomi evitaba el contacto visual al recordar las sensaciones de manosear los pechos de Nico y solo se limitaba a balbucear incoherencias con respecto a sus motivos de manosear a Nico frente a todas._

 _-Bueno yo... es que yo no... eso fue... y luego Maki... pero tu no... y luego eso... p-pues yo...-_

 _-Hah!? dilo claro Nozomi, porque me manoseaste!?-_

 _-Bu-bueno yo pensé...-_

 _-Si, te escucho-_

 _-Que bueno como Nicocchi estaba tan enojada... quizás si y-yo hacia que Maki se pusiera celosa tu.. bueno tu me perdonarías... tehehee~-_

 _-No me "tehehee~" a mi Nozomi- Nico tomaba de las mejillas a la pelimorada y se las estiraba en forma de castigo mientras la seguía regañando -Y aparte no necesito ninguna ayuda para poner celosa a ese Tomate tsundere!-_

 _-fuele fuele ficosshi fe fuele-_

 _Nozomi intentaba hablar pero solo salían palabras extrañas debido a como estaban estirados sus mejillas._

 _*tch*_

 _Ya cuando las mejillas de la Miko estaban suficientemente rojas Nico soltó a la pelimorada e intentaba cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho pero... esta tarea le era ahora imposible. Así cruzo sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan caliente y sudada estaba esa área, lo que provoco que el enojo de la pelinegra regresara con mas ímpetu._

 _-Humph! es lo mínimo que te mereces por deformar mi cuerpo de esta manera... de hecho, debería seguir estirándote la cara hasta que parezcas un bulldog!-_

 _Nico se acercaba de modo amenazante a Nozomi mientras movía sus manos como si estuviera estirando un pastel de mochi. La pelimorada en su pánico y desconcierto prometió que haría lo que fuera para poder compensar a Nico. La pelinegra al escuchar esto sonrió malvadamente mientras repetía "lo que sea?"._

 _-Si, lo que sea Nicocchi, solo deja de estirarme la cara y e-explícales a las demás {sobre todo a Erichi} que todo fue una broma tuya!-_

 _-Bien Nozomi, lo que quiero que hagas es...- Nico se acerco seductoramente al oído de Nozomi y susurro en un dulce y embriagante aliento -Que me hagas una mujer adulta~-_

 _-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-_

 _Nozomi estaba mas roja que un tomate, tan sonrojada estaba que hasta sus orejas y cuello estaban rojos. Aun que el sonrojo se desvaneció por completo al descubrir que a lo que Nico se refería con "hazme una mujer" era comprar ropa interior de adulta y no algo que requiriera que las dos estuvieran a solas en una habitación haciendo actividades sexys y extenuantes._

 _-Hubieras dicho desde un principio que vendríamos a comprar ropa Nicocchi!-_

 _-Heeee~ Nico dijo que quería ser una mujer adulta~ así que lo lógico es venir y comprar ropa interior de adulta o... que fue lo que creíste que íbamos a hacer Nozomi~?-_

 _-Yo... yo pensé... que nosotras...!-_

 _Nozomi solo se agachaba y cubría la cara en un intento de ocultar lo que pensaba. Por su parte Nico se reía de nuevo al tiempo que Nozomi descubría que había caído en las bromas de la pelinegra por segunda vez en el día._

 _Fin del flashback._

.

.

.

Nozomi alcanzaba a Nico ya casi afuera del centro comercial y recordaba como es que Nico se había burlado de ella toda la tarde, así que decidio devolverle el favor.

Cuando la pelimorada logro alcanzar a Nico, la tomo del brazo, la giro y la abrazo fuertemente impidiéndole la huida.

-Nozomi?-

Nico estaba confundida y pensó que Nozomi estaba algo molesta porque Nico aun no le explicaba nada a las demás, siendo que ya le había comprado la ropa interior que ella quería. Por eso la pelinegra se apuro a decirle que ya había mandado un mensaje a todas las musas explicando que todo fue una broma y que las alcanzaran en la entrada del centro comercial, pero antes que Nico pudiera decir palabra alguna, Nozomi hizo su movimiento.

-Nozomi yo ya les expHIAAAN~!?-

La pelimorada le habia agarrado el trasero a Nico con una mano, mientras que con la otra le hacia movimientos sugerentes sobre el pecho.

-Ahora que lo pienso... aun no te veo con lo que compraste o si Nicocchi~?-

-Q-q-que crees que haces Nozomi!-

-Vamos Nicocchi, muéstrame como se te ve la ropa interior que acabo de comprarte~-

-Q-q-q-q-q-que!?-

-Vamos Nicocchi, yo pague por ella, así que debo tener el privilegio de ser la primera que la disfrute, o no?-

Nozomi apretaba su agarre a los glúteos de Nico mientras la miraba de manera lasciva y sugerente.

-N-no-nozomi tu!?-

-LO SABIA!-

El pensamiento de las chicas de coletas se vio interrumpido por el grito conocido de cierta tsundere pelirroja.

-Ma-ma-ma-maki-chan!?-

-Makichi!?-

-LO SABIA USTEDES DOS ESTÁN JUNTAS!-

-He!?-

Nozomi no sabía que pasaba hasta que siguió la linea de visión de Maki y se dio cuenta que la broma que le iba a jugar a Nico, se le fue de las manos y llego muy lejos. Así que de inmediato soltó a Nico y trato de explicarse.

-Non-chan... así que en verdad tu...-

Eri que parecia haber estado detrás de Maki desde el principio, se unía a la voz de Maki y comenzaba con los reclamos.

-No, espera Erichi, no es lo que parece!-

Aunque Nozomi intento hablar, las miradas de castigo de las demás musas la obligaron a retroceder unos pasos.

-Nozomi-san...-

-Nozomi-chan!-

-Q-q-q-q-q-que desvergonzadas!-

-Nozomi-san y Nico-chan juntas! {yuri idols!}-

-Nozomi-nya~ qu-que atrevida, nya~-

-Y YO COMO TONTA CREÍ EN ESE MENSAJE, ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-

-Non-chan no creí que tu y Nico en realidad estuvieran en esa clase de relación...-

Nozomi intentaba desesperadamente disculparse y explicar la situación, pero nada funciono y las musas se fueron para darles su espacio a la nueva "pareja".

-Erichi, Erichi déjame explicarlo, es un malentendido, hay una buena {o quizás no muy buena} razón para todo esto!-

Eri no volteo y se fue con las demás musas dejando atrás a una Nozomi de rodillas y una Nico que solo se lamentaba de tener una amiga tan idiota.

-Vamos Nozomi levántate, ya mañana le explicaras todo a Eri con mas calma-

-Nicocchi *snif*-

Nozomi estaba llorando e incluso goteando de la nariz por el resultado de las cosas. Pero Nico con su instinto maternal, le dijo algo muy conmovedor a Nozomi...

-U-uwa! no me pegues tus mocos Nozomi, ya mañana te ayudo a arreglar las cosas con Eri pero no te me acerques toda llena de mocos!-

-*snif* E-enserio Nicocchi!?-

-Ya te dije que si, pero no te me pegues! No quiero tus mocos embarrados en mi ropa!-

Cuando por fin Nozomi logro calmarse, le dijo a Nico que una vez se arreglaran las cosas con Eri, le ayudaría a arreglar las cosas con Maki, pero para sorpresa de la pelimorada, Nico rechazo la ayuda.

-He? porque no quieres mi ayuda Nicocchi?-

-Hum~ llámalo presentimiento pero creo que no necesito ayuda~-

-He? Porque?-

-Yo creo que esa pantera es algo territorial~ y no aceptara que nadie mas se meta en su terreno de caza~!-

-He? terreno de caza, territorial? Que quieres decir Nicocchi?-

Por primera vez Nozomi se sentía que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía Nico.

-En pocas palabras... cuídate Nozomi, y no andes por callejones despoblados~ que puede que Maki te ataque cuando estés desprevenida~-

-Huh!?-

-Ser tan hermosa es un pecado, Nico Nii es una pecadora, Nico~-

-Haaaaah!?-

-En pocas palabras puede que Maki experimente una fase yandere, así que cuídate Nozomi~-

Nico se iba como si nada con rumbo a su casa mientras dejaba atrás a una pobre Miko asustada de las pelirrojas yandere con complejo de lolita.

-Heeeeeeeee?!-

(...)

-Estúpida Nozomi, estúpida Enana, cree que puede andar por ahí dejando que cualquiera la manosee!?-

Maki estaba de muy mal humor y las demás musas lo notaban así que iban alejándose de ella poco apoco para darle su espacio o algo así era la excusa que formaron para no meterse en el camino de la pelirroja con mirada peligrosa.

-Solo espera y veras Nico-chan, despues de que termine con Nozomi, e inicie contigo...-

Las musas estaban cada vez mas y mas lejos mientras miraban al horizonte y rogaban por el bienestar de sus amigas (en especial por el de Nozomi).

-Al final solo dirás mi nombre una y otra vez y yo seré la única que podrá tocarte!-

La pelirroja seguía balbuceando cosas realmente peligrosas mientras que Eri rogaba para que Maki dejara lo suficiente de Nozomi para ella.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno por fin lo termine xD ahora a seguir con las demás historias e intentar terminarlas antes que termine el año ( ò.ó)9


End file.
